The Judging of a Soul
by Sabiruna
Summary: Sequel to The Price of a Soul.  Time is up and the Watcher's Council is there to pass judgment on Faith but on Wesley and Angel as well.  Spike and Cordy try to help, but they have other problems that have just arrived in L.A. as well.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **All characters belong to Joss Whedon, _Angel, _and _Buffy_ the series.

**A/N:** This is the second story in what I am calling the Soul series. The first story is The Price of a Soul. It's recommended you read them in order, but hey, who am I to dictate your reading schedule?

**Chapter One**

Three months had gone by quickly. So quickly no one had really noticed the date. Cordelia continued having visions, and the team, now consisting of another vampire and a slayer, would head out and deal with them. They had cases come off the street and thankfully, had found an office. Some old hotel that needed to be cleaned out in pretty much every way. Angel and Spike had even gotten rooms there, though both wanted to stay at Cordelia's, neither would admit it to her and she was more than happy to gloat about having her place to herself again. Faith got a room as well and she and Wesley seemed to be getting along, though she was still nervous around him.

Spike and Faith trained downstairs and even Cordelia asked to get some training. After plenty of arguments about why she shouldn't, and who shouldn't be training her Faith volunteered and the two were starting to get along a bit as well. They even went out a few times, just the two of them, for drinks and dancing. It wasn't the same as her girly nights out but since she hadn't had any of those in more than a year, they were quite important to her. Having another woman around, even one that had tried to kill her at one point, was refreshing.

So on this, relatively normal Thursday, they had no open cases and Cordy was working on filing while Spike and Angel were sparring. Faith was out getting food when Wesley took a phone call. Cordelia had perked up, hoping it was a case, but he waved her away. She would have left too, if not for the fact that his face had darkened and he removed his glasses. She knew something was wrong then and stayed at the front desk. His lips pursed and she moved, almost as if she wanted to take the phone and yell at whoever was upsetting him. She only moved when Spike and Angel came up the stairs arguing.

"Hey, quiet! Wes has a call and it's not good."

Both men stopped arguing then and looked over. Angel headed that way but Cordelia grabbed his arm.

"He wants privacy."

Spike raised a brow.

"So what you doin' here, luv?"

She smacked at his arm.

"Hey! I can respect people's privacy! Besides, he told me to go away."

She added with a pout. Spike and Angel exchanged a smile and thankfully she missed it. Wesley had finally hung up though and Cordelia tried to casually stroll over. Followed of course by Angel. Spike put weapons away before joining them.

"Wes? Something's wrong."

Cordelia reached for his hand. Wesley gave a reassuring smile and squeezed her hand. He waited for Spike to join the before taking a breath.

"That was the Watcher's Council. Our time, is effectively up. They will be here in two days time to evaluate Faith's progress. They want access to all of our records, case files, and client lists. They want to interview each of us, and then Faith. They also reminded me that their decision, is final."

Spike crossed his arms over his chest.

"So what? They don' like it, they take her?"

Wesley and Angel exchanged a look.

"If they feel we've failed, I will go back with her and go into an intensive, 'retraining', Faith will most likely be destroyed and Angel. . . "

"No way! They can't do that!"

Cordelia wasn't about to let him finish, because it didn't matter. She wasn't letting anyone take them.

"Cor, we agreed."

She shot Angel a look and put hands on her hips.

"Psssht. Agreed while I wasn't around, right? Figures. See what happens when you guys don't listen to me?"

"Cordelia, what else would have us do? It was this or let them take her then and there."

Wesley cleaned his glasses and put them back on. Cordelia of course, wasn't buying it.

"You let them bully you and I'm not going to let them keep bullying us. They want to come, fine, they want an interview, I'll give them a piece of my mind and if they even _think_ about taking someone from this office they'll wish they never even heard of Angel Investigations!"

No one said anything about her threat and just let her head into the office, mumbling about her case files. They all looked at each other. Spike smiled and shook his head.

"Don' look at me. You lot know how th' cheerleader gets when she gets started."

Angel and Wesley both sighed. They knew, they knew even better than Spike but didn't mention that either.

"So who's going to tell Faith?"

Angel asked, both men hoping the other would handle it. Not that it was an issue. As usual, no one had anything to say when Cordelia was in a mood. Faith came in through the front doors with food and set it on the counter. One look at the guys' faces and she stepped back.

"Okay what happened. Hey did she have a vision or something?"

Wesley wasn't the only one to notice that there was a thread of worry in her question. Something they wouldn't have heard coming from her three months ago. Angel and Wesley exchanged a look but didn't have a chance to open their mouths when Cordelia came out with a pile of files and a frown.

"Please, it wasn't my vision that has them all pouty. That stupid Council is coming and they _think_ they are going to scare us all with their little threats."

Faith glowered then.

"They threatened you guys?"

Wesley sighed and tried to give Cordelia a look but she shrugged it off.

"No, they did not threaten us. They are coming for an evaluation."

He ignored Cordelia's snort. Faith on the other hand looked more than a little frightened and Cordelia hated that. So she looked up at her and grinned.

"And they want all our files and cases, as well as interviews! So I'll need an outfit."

"Cordelia, this isn't an audition."

Cordelia waved Angel off and walked around the counter to wrap an arm through Faith's.

"Please, men just don't get it, _every_ interview is an audition. Okay I'm starving let's eat then you and I are going shopping."

Faith opened and closed her mouth, a backwards glance to Wesley for help and he just shrugged.

"Oi! What abou' us?"

Cordy rolled her eyes.

"It's in the kitchen, already warmed up!"

She might have looked selfish, to someone that didn't know better. Talking about what colors looked good on her, what kind of outfit and how the poor men couldn't get along without them. For those that knew her, they could see her working quite hard at getting Faith to calm down and hopefully even cheer her up. Mostly to get her mind off of the possibilities that the Council brought with them.

**AA**

No one said anything much that night. Trying to keep things as normal as possible as they prepared for what felt very much like an invasion. They were doing quite well until it was time to go home. Wesley grabbed a few books and promised to be in early. Faith shrugged as if it wasn't important and Spike just waved him off. Cordelia grabbed her purse and the shopping bag from when she'd dragged Faith out earlier and tossed them over her shoulder as she headed for the door.

"Wes, really, we've pretty much got everything ready. Other than _your_ wardrobe."

She added with a pointed look. Wes frowned and looked down at himself.

"And what is wrong with my wardrobe?"

Cordelia went to roll her eyes then grabbed for her head. Wesley went to comment but suddenly Spike and Angel were moving.

"Really Cordelia it's not as bad as -"

He dropped his books and reached, but she was already flailing in Angel's arms. Spike crouched over them with a growl. Faith rushed into the bathroom and Wesley fumbled with his dropped pile to find a pen and pad of paper. Once Cordelia had stopped flailing she was breathing hard and Angel scooped her up and headed to a couch. Sitting next to her he looked at Spike and shook his head. Faith handed Cordelia the pills and some water.

"Here you go."

Cordelia tried for a smile and took the pills. Faith's eyes went wide and she opened her mouth, but Angel gave her a look to stop. Wesley reached into his pocket and pulled out a handkerchief. She took that as well and wiped at the blood from her nose.

"Thanks, it's, not so bad, honest."

She knew the looks being exchanged and didn't feel like going into it right now.

"It's um, underground. At a, a water station? Number, 34. Yeah, 34."

Spike lifted his chin and stood straight, looking down at her.

"Know where that is pet, jus' need a what now."

"Three of them, they, kind of look like vampires. But, not just bad fashion sense, more like, knights on a grunge binge. Biker boots, long hair, leather and metal armor. The whole bad ass thing. They had at least twenty people in cages. It's not good. Whatever they grabbed them for is going down soon."

Angel looked at Faith and Spike.

"Weapon up, we'll head out by sewer."

"Oh goodie, because I so don't get into the sewers enough."

Faith tried as she and Spike went to get weapons. Angel stood up and brushed the hair from her face.

"Wesley?"

"I'll stay with her, of course."

Cordy shook her head and put a hand on Angel's.

"Angel just go. The sooner you kill them, the better."

He nodded and headed over to get his own weapon and the three of them left. Wesley sighed and sat down next to her.

"You have to tell him."

Her eyes went wide and she looked up at him.

"Tell him, what?"

He gave her a sideways look.

"Cordelia, they are obviously getting worse, not better."

She relaxed a bit at that and shrugged.

"We've been busy. Don't worry about it Wes. I'll, see a doctor soon okay? Soon as we're done with the Council. Right now, I really just want to lay down. I'll be upstairs."

He nodded and patted her hand as she got up to leave.

"Of course, I'll get started on researching these vampires, just in case."

**AA**

Cordelia wasn't particular and had as many times stolen Angel's bed as she had Spike's and even Faith's. Enough times, as a matter of fact, that they set up another room for her. Not for her to move in, though a couple might have been hoping for that, just for when she needed to rest, shower, or change clothes after a fight. Right now all she wanted was to remove her head and set it aside until it stopped hurting. Unfortunately, she knew that wasn't an option. So instead she kept the room hidden in the dark and crawled on top of the bed to collapse there. She wasn't going to lie to Wesley, she'd see a doctor. Or rather, another doctor, later. She already knew that Angel felt bad enough about the visions, if she told him that they were doing permanent damage that would be the end of that.

She felt so, useless, most of the time. Without them she would be. At least to her mind. After all, she might flounce around the office talking about how desperately they needed her to run things, but she knew that really, they didn't. Wesley was the brains, the researcher. He could find information on pretty much anything anywhere, any time. Faith, Angel, Spike, all fighters. They had the strength, the speed, the healing. They were the champions. Well, champion and two champions in training. Other than the visions that told them where to go and who to save, there wasn't a lot for her to do. A lot for her to help with. Warming up coffee and blood. Typing in numbers and filing. That was busy work. Sure it helped that they didn't have to do it, but it wasn't that they actually _needed_ her for it.

Most importantly, she had to help. She had to help the people in her visions. The people she could help. If all she could do was point the way for the champions to do that, then she would do that. She'd do it until she couldn't anymore, and if that was when she died, then that was fine with her. She didn't think she'd really started being alive until she came here anyway. Xander, the 'Scoobies' they were a warm up. A chance to see what living, what friends, what family could be, but they weren't hers. They showed her what to look for, so she'd be ready when her friends, her family, showed up. And they had. So headaches, brain bleeds, bloody noses, weren't going to make her give that up.

**AA**

Faith checked over the last of the humans and then let them go, telling them to be careful and stick to the light. Turning back to Angel and Spike she ran a hand through her hair. For being only three vampires against the three of them, it had been one hell of a fight. They had killed one when the other two started yelling something that Spike seemed to think was Latin. That's when Angel had told her to get to the humans. Right now, she only saw what looked like two piles of dust and her two companions.

"We get them all?"

Spike was wincing and holding his shoulder, his arm seemed a bit longer than it should have been. Angel wiped at his face and shook his head.

"One of them ran, I didn't see where he took off to."

"Bastard nearly took off me arm!"

Faith winced.

"Okay, so we should head back, get you two patched up. Maybe Wes has found something?"

Angel took Spike's weapon and they headed off. Bickering more about who did the most damage and who had the most injuries they were unaware they were being followed.

**AA**

Cordelia could feel the pain lessen and that told her that the humans were safe and the others would be home soon. Getting up she went and washed her face, applied a bit of concealer and headed down the stairs to get the first aid kit. None too soon as the bickering threesome came in through the front door. Her eyes went wide.

"Oh my god are you all right?"

Angel shrugged.

"A little sore but I think-"

"Not you! Spike sit down, you're bleeding!"

Angel frowned and Spike smirked at him. Taking a seat Cordelia moved between his legs with the box to look him over.

"Off with the jacket. Angel, you are at least walking so get those weapons wiped up and put away."

He muttered and Faith tried no to laugh at them.

"Hey, Wes in the office? Got some questions about the guys we dusted tonight."

"We? Seems t' me the poof an' I did all the dustin'! Ow! Easy there cheerleader!"

"Yes, he's in the office, and you were told to get that jacket off. Don't even think about making some sort of comment about me and you undressed or that wound won't be the worst of your problems."

Cordelia pointed out and waved Faith to the office. Spike shrugged then winced again and let her deal with his injuries. The next hour was Angel and Spike getting patched up and trying to outdo each other on their play by of who did what. She just listened, getting more and more used to this little one up manship they had going most of the time. She finished and got up to go put the first aid kit away when Angel stopped her on her way to the bathroom. Grabbing her chin he looked her over.

"Are you sure you're feeling all right?"

She smiled and reached for his hand, giving it a squeeze and removing it.

"I'm fine. I think we could all use some sleep tonight though."

"Stay."

She blinked surprised.

"What?"

Suddenly embarrassed by his outburst, Angel took a step backwards.

"I just mean, it's really late, you could just use the room here tonight. Easier than walking home."

"Oh, um, no I'm fine. Besides, Dennis will be expecting me."

She walked passed him to put the kit away and he shook his head muttering to himself as he headed back into the lobby.

"Well?"

He looked up at Spike.

"What?"

"Please, vampire hearin' remember? Same as you. The cheerleader stayin'?"

"No, she's heading home."

"Don' like her headin' out there by herself. 'ts not safe."

"Yeah well you try telling her that Spike."

Angel bit off. There wasn't much the two didn't argue over but Cordelia was a real soft spot for both. Luckily she came back out before either of them could get to the point of growling at each other. Bypassing them she hit the office then came back out with a sigh.

"All right, well Wesley is staying up, says he's worried about the third one. You could have mentioned that you let one get away."

"Let? Look 'here-"

Cordelia waved Spike away and grabbed her bag again.

"Now now, no reason to get cranky. So they got the better of you. Wesley will find out where he could be hiding out and you guys can go do the bonding over violence thing. For now, I'm beat and heading home to a hot bath and bed. You two get some blood, especially you Spike, and then some rest. I'll see you tomorrow."

Before they could argue she kissed Angel on the cheek then Spike and headed out the front door. The two vampires both had hands to their faces watching her leave then looked at each other. Suddenly they looked away and lowered their hands from their faces.

"Right. See you tomorrow."

"Yeah, gonna grab a mug o' blood first."

"Don't forget -"

"Rinse out, yeah yeah I got it."

Angel headed upstairs and Spike went to the kitchen. Soon enough followed by Faith making tea for Wesley as he looked over 'just one more thing' before he was going to get some sleep.

**AA**

Cordelia was always careful going home. She knew several ways to get there, and the most lit path so well she could walk it without thinking. Which was great since all she wanted was to collapse again. She wasn't paying attention to anything but putting one step in front of the other. She wasn't paying attention to the vampire in armor that really should have been making _some_ noise following her. After all, it was the least he could have done, make some noise for her. He didn't though, so she headed home, called for Dennis to open the door and walked inside without a worry. Other than how quickly Dennis could get her the ice cream and pain pills.

"They better not think I'm coming in on time. I'm so sleeping in."

She muttered as she flopped down on the couch to eat the ice cream and wait for the pain pills to kick in. She never did make it to bed and Dennis grabbed a blanket and turned off the television for her. He even closed the curtains when he saw the tree outside her window moving.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **All characters belong to Joss Whedon, _Angel, _and _Buffy_ the series.

**A/N:** This is the second story in what I am calling the Soul series. The first story is The Price of a Soul. It's recommended you read them in order, but hey, who am I to dictate your reading schedule?

**Chapter Two**

Wesley woke up with what felt like the worst hangover ever. Except, he hadn't been drinking. As a matter of fact, he had only finished off the tea before heading home and. . .

A groan and he moved to sit up and looked around the room. It was mostly empty, but the ceiling was high, as if he was in the bottom of a pit. Slipping off the cot he'd been on he rubbed at the back of his neck and glanced up.

"Ah, you're awake."

The voice had a familiar accent and Wesley frowned.

"We were under the impression you were not arriving until tomorrow."

"The testing begins tomorrow. The slayer and this so called champion will be tested."

"Then what the bloody hell am I doing here?"

"Temper, Pryce. The slayer and vampire have an unfair advantage. With the knowledge you have and the link to the Powers. . . "

"Cordelia? What have you done with her!"

"Nothing as of yet. The testing will begin with no outside help."

"Outside help? We are a team -"

"If he really is a Champion then he does not need a failed watcher or human with visions in order to prove it. Or do you disagree? Are they dependent on two humans to keep them on the path?"

Wesley grit his teeth, it was a trick question of course, but he was left with little choice.

"He is a champion. Even without your ridiculous tests. I take it you sent the Alleriad?"

"Of course, but that is merely the distraction before the test. There is another vampire, one without a soul, working there with you."

Wesley held his breath. This could not be a good thing.

"There is."

"Funny how a slayer is working with not just one but two of her natural enemy. You will be made aware of the results in time."

With that it was silent and Wesley swore under his breath and began walking around the room looking for any way out.

**AA**

The phone, would not stop. No matter how much she glared. Cordelia growled and rolled over to pick it up.

"This had better be good."

She frowned and sat up, pushing the hair from her face.

"What? No, I haven't heard from Wes. You sure he's not-"

She winced, muttered something about cranky slayers and sighed.

"No, no visions. Look I'll be in soon. Well let me get dressed! Faith, Faith, Faith, FAITH! I'm on my way."

She hung up the phone and tossed back the blanket. Looking down at herself she never did change and go to bed. With a sigh she figured it was an emergency and got up to hit the bathroom. A quick wash up and she was ready to head out. She was hoping that Wesley had just fallen asleep studying or something. They had enough worries with the stupid council showing up tomorrow. Closing the door behind her she headed down the stairs. Just before she hit the bottom two men stopped and stared up at her.

"Riiiight. I guess, I'll go back the other way."

Cordelia backed up a couple of steps then turned around, but two more men were right there.

"Okay guys, you get how this is just a _tad_ creepy right?"

"If you'll just come with us, Miss Chase."

"Yeah, just got creepier. How do you know my name?"

The two men above her started to descend so she turned to head back down and the two men there started up. She kept her hand on the railing and watched them both as much as she could.

"The Council sent us, we just need to have a few words. . . "

"Did you think maybe of picking up a phone?"

Swinging her purse around she hit the people above her and then kicked at the guys below. One fell back the other grabbed her leg and yanked. She yelped as she hit the stairs and winced. The hands began grabbing and pulling and she kicked then opened her eyes to get up. The man's wide eyes stared back and she froze then he let go of her leg and fell to the side. She really didn't want to look up, she really really didn't. But she did. Standing there over now two bodies, one bloody, was the vampire from her vision. Long hair, bumpy forehead and bad leather and metal armor.

**AA**

Faith was pacing now. Spike sat on the couch, feet up across from him. He looked up at the pacing slayer and frowned.

"What time you say you called her, pet?"

Faith stopped and glared at him as if she had just realized he was there.

"An hour ago."

Spike jumped up then and glared at the office.

"Right then. Oi! Poof! Seems t' me we got a problem!"

Faith and Spike both stared at the door and finally Angel came out with some notes. He looked between them both and Faith and Spike shared a look.

"What is it?"

Angel glanced around as if he wasn't sure who was listening then inclined his head to the office and headed back inside. Spike shrugged as he and Faith headed inside. Angel was bent over the desk, he didn't bother looking up.

"Close the door."

Spike rolled his eyes and shut the door.

"Yes'm Miss Daisy."

Faith snickered and Angel looked up confused. Spike waved him off and Angel shook his head.

"Wesley was looking up the vampires we ran into last night."

"Got that, he said he was heading home after he got some information."

Angel nodded.

"Looking over his notes, there's a really good chance that they were sent by the council."

Faith crossed her arms over her chest.

"Come again?"

"Them blokes love their li'l tests, eh?"

Angel sighed.

"They like to test their slayers. If they make it to 18, there's a test the watchers are supposed to give them. You never went through it."

"So, you think this is that test?"

"No, this one is different. It's not just you getting tested. They wanted to make sure that I was actually working for the powers. That you were all following me on the 'right path'."

"Shit! You think the council took Wes."

Angel sat down and looked at the other two. Spike was glaring now as well.

"I think they are going to make sure we fail this test."

"Then we make sure you all don' fail."

Faith wasn't so sure and shook her head.

"And how are we supposed to do that? The only person that might have a clue what the tests are is gone. There's no way for us to know what's going to happen."

Spike and Angel exchanged a look and it dawned on them the same time it hit Faith.

"Shit! Cordelia!"

**AA**

Wesley was no closer to finding a way out when he finally sat back down on the cot and slipped his head into his hands. There was no telling how long this test would be anyway. He could be stuck there for days.

"The tests will begin early."

His head snapped up. He was well aware that the Council hated changing their plans.

"Anxious are we? What's the hurry?"

"We were unaware that your so called champion had failed to destroy all three vampires."

Wesley stood up then and paced looking above him.

"What does that have to do with anything? You said they were simply a distraction."

"They were, however, they are all dangerous on their own. They left one alive and he intercepted our retrieval team."

"The team?"

"Dead."

"And what were they retrieving?"

"The human seer."

"Is she-"

"We do not know but it is doubtful that the vampire will keep her alive for long."

"Does Angel know?"

There was nothing. He lowered his arms to his sides.

"You have to let him know! You are sentencing her to death otherwise!"

"We are not sentencing anyone, we are simply performing the tests necessary to be sure that the vampire and the slayer are on the right path."

"You and your, outdated tests! You sit there and pass judgment with no idea what we sacrifice!"

"Do not forget that you have your own test to pass, Pryce!"

"Fine! Test me! Let Angel know about the Alleriad before it's too late!"

"You do not dictate our actions."

"Well someone should! Since common sense and integrity sure as hell don't!"

"Enough!"

The lights went out then and the silence was deafening.

**AA**

Angel and Spike put on game faces and Faith stared at them. Spike threw an explanation over his shoulder.

"Blood."

She simply nodded and followed them. There was nothing at her apartment, but they bypassed going inside to head around to the back stairs. Faith jumped the railing halfway down and picked up a bag.

"It's her purse. I don't see the blood."

Spike continued down the stairs and stooped over the last three. Ran his fingers over them.

"Cleanin' crew been through here."

"The council?"

Angel nodded.

"That would be my bet."

"Playin' a li'l divide an' conquer."

Faith did a side kick at the railing. Both vampires stood up and let their faces fall into human as they watched her.

"Faith?"

"This is my fault! Damn it, like Wes hasn't been through enough, and Cordy? She wasn't supposed to even be part of this!"

Spike leaned against the banister.

"Think you miss'd the memo there, pet."

She frowned and looked at him. Angel shoved his hands into his pockets and gave her a smile.

"She might not have been happy about it at first, but, I think what Spike means is that Cordy thinks of us all as family. No way she'd let you go through this alone if she could help it."

Faith popped her head to the side and crossed her arms over her chest, the woman in question's purse hanging from her hand.

"Yeah well doesn't seem she had a choice now."

Spike narrowed his eyes and glanced to Angel. It had happened every once in awhile. Something unspoken passed between the two vampires and suddenly they would have a plan. They had all stopped asking about it.

"You lot thinkin' what I'm thinkin'?"

Angel smiled slowly and the two looked at Faith.

"What?"

Angel gave Spike a nod since he'd come up with it first.

"Why we playin' on their terms, pet? I say, we bring th' game back t' our terms. Meanin'. . ."

"Meaning, we want our friends."

**AA**

Cordelia was not happy. Not that she had reason to be. She had fallen asleep on the couch and gotten a crick in her neck. She had gotten woken up way too early, on way too little sleep. She hadn't even gotten a full shower in before having to leave. Then, as if her day wasn't already going downhill fast, she was attacked by those freaks from the Watcher's Council. Top it off, and she watched them get killed and was kidnapped, **again**, by a vampire.

Oh and not just any vampire. One that had not yet heard of the invention of shampoo or body soap. She wasn't even going to talk about his fashion sense! He had shoved her in a room, no windows, one horrible lamp and a table and chair. Some sort of pile of blankets in the corner that she had already declared was _not_ going to be her bed. So she sat at the table, legs crossed, and drummed her fingernails on the table. Glaring at the door.

Finally it opened and the vampire came in with what looked like a bag from some fast food joint. She wrinkled her nose and crossed her arms over her chest. He glared at her and put the bag down then turned to leave.

"Uh, excuse me?"

He stopped and turned to look at her. She rolled her eyes.

"So what, you just get your kicks keeping girls hostage in what I'm pretty sure you think are acceptable living conditions?"

He grunted and she stood up gesturing around her.

"Look! I am _not_ staying here! This is disgusting! Who lives like this?"

He growled and walked towards her. Standing straight she pointed at him.

"Hey! Who you growling at? Also, drop the bumpy thing. I know you can look normal, so knock off the theatrics for someone who cares."

"Woman! You should know your place!"

"My place? Oh I know my place and this, isn't it. So spill."

"Spill?"

She growled and started pacing.

"You know, you're evil plan? What you want, who you think you get to kill. Blah blah blah, no one will defeat me, that crap?"

"I will wait for the Council to finish their testing and then trade you for my freedom from them."

Cordelia stopped and blinked at him.

"Really?"

He frowned. She started laughing and he growled.

"Why do you laugh at me?"

"That is like, the _worst_ plan ever! What would the council want with me?"

"They sent a team to capture you."

She crossed her arms over her chest.

"Psssht. No one every kidnaps me for me. They just wanted to piss Angel off. Or Faith. Maybe Spike. And to be honest, I am sooooo tired of the kidnapping thing. I mean, have a _little_ originality!"

"Woman you are infuriating me!"

"Yeah well join the club!"

He advanced on her, until she backed up into the wall and winced at the idea of what was on it. Growling in her face he looked her over.

"I could kill you right now and leave your body for the rats."

"Okay sure, you could. Big bad vampire and all, but um, how would that get you what you want?"

His lip trembled into a snarl and she tried for a smile, putting a hand to his shoulder and pushing him back a little then looking at her palm. Her only thought being that she was so going to need a shower when this was over.

"You claim you can not get me what I want."

"Noooo, what I said was that the council didn't want me. Not that I couldn't help you."

He backed up and confused looked at her.

"Then how can you help me?"

"First, we need a talk, a long one, about hygiene. And your lack of it. Tell me there's a clean bathroom in here somewhere."

**AA**

Faith, Spike and Angel headed into the Hyperion all talking about how they were going to find the council to demand their friends back. They had hit Caritas and Lorne had promised them that the answer would find them. That hadn't helped any, as Spike was really not thrilled with having to sing anyway. Faith was doing her level best not to make a comment. Mandy, followed by Queen was just too much for her. She was just glad that Lorne had stopped them before she had to sing.

"Still think we need a plan, poof. I don' buy this answers fallin' from the sky thing."

"I'm not any happier than you are Spike, but until we know where they are -"

The sound of someone tearing apart the office had all three freezing. With the sound of the desk being thrown they nodded and Angel pointed to the side. He moved to the office door and Spike took the left while Faith moved around to the right. They stayed still, silent, until the vampire left the office with a bag. Faith kicked him in the back of the knee and he growled turning to attack her. Angel punched him down and the vampire turned, grabbing Faith's legs with his own and pulling her to the floor. Grabbing her arm and twisting he pulled her to him and growled at Angel who froze, Spike came up right next to him and stared at the vampire.

"Best be lettin' 'er go mate."

Faith whipped her head behind her and hit him. He dropped the bag and she kicked it to the side. He stared at it then growled at them.

"Do you have any idea what it takes to appease that witch!"

Angel frowned and put a hand up to Faith to stop. They stood staring, a stand off. Stooping he picked up the bag and looked through it. Handing it to Spike he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Where is she?"

**AA**

Four men sat around a table and frowned. Not one looked happy.

"Do you really believe he can be saved?"

"Wyndham-Pryce is an old family, they have served the Council for generations."

"His time with this vampire has changed him, and not for the better."

"When the vampire fails and the slayer is back in custody he will fall in line."

"You sound so sure."

"Of the watcher?"

"No, of the vampire. All reports _do_ show he is a champion of the Powers."

"It would not be the first time they were mistaken."

"It would be a first for us."

All heads turned.

"Do you believe we are mistaken? Centuries we have followed the same rules, the same training."

"Perhaps that's the problem. Times have changed, and we have not."

Frowns deepened.

"We have had far more successes then failures."

"Our greatest success is a slayer that has quit us."

Dissension had begun. The oldest of the council members shook his head and glared. Two other members raised their chins, both showing defiance, the third was still unsure.

"I suppose we will find out much more during these trials then just the fate of one slayer then."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **All characters belong to Joss Whedon, _Angel, _and _Buffy_ the series.

**A/N:** This is the second story in what I am calling the Soul series. The first story is The Price of a Soul. It's recommended you read them in order, but hey, who am I to dictate your reading schedule?

**Chapter Three**

Cordelia was pacing, tapping her teeth with a nail. She had tried the door. Her shoulder killed from trying it. Movies were full of crap. Anyone that could knock a door in with a shoulder had to be superhuman. It shouldn't take too long for Angel and the others to find him. She sent him right to the office. The problem was if they staked him right away, they wouldn't find out where she was. So she was on her own for getting out of this mess. Which, admittedly, was where her plan fell apart. The door was the only idea she had. That had fallen by the wayside almost immediately.

"Think Chase. Think! And no, you are not screaming like you're in some bad horror movie!"

Just as she turned to glare at the door, hands on her hips, she heard the outer door and yelped. Backing up a step as the door she'd been staring at burst open, she was sure she was caught. Then she grinned.

"Angel!"

She ran forward and hugged him. He grinned over her shoulder and wrapped an arm around her. Spike poked at his shoulder and he pulled back to let Spike smile at her.

"Told th' poof you were fine. I did all th' work! Kicked th' door all by meself."

Cordelia hugged him too and then went and hugged Faith for good measure.

"I figured you'd find him! Where's Wes?"

Angel looked at Spike who was happily smirking. Angel shook his head.

"How did you know we'd find him? And how did you get an ancient assassin afraid of you?"

Cordy shrugged.

"Just told him we could help him, and let him know that I am oh so tired of being the kidnap victim. I mean, am I wearing a sign or what?"

Faith shook her head.

"So you sent him for nail polish?"

Cordelia grinned.

"No I sent him for nail polish that doesn't exist. I also used the biggest Queen C attitude I could find to make him believe that without it, he'd not have a moment's peace."

Angel frowned and crossed his arms over his chest.

"And what if he killed you instead?"

Cordy rolled her eyes.

"Oh give me _some_ credit. He wants out from the council, as long as he knew I'd help, he wasn't going to kill me. Not when all I wanted was an itty bitty bottle of nail polish! Did you um, stake him?"

Spike shrugged.

"Nah, 'e's watchin' th' front."

"With Wes?"

She looked between them then frowned and crossed her arms. They all looked properly chagrined and Faith finally looked at her.

"Wes is missing. We think the Council grabbed him. We thought they grabbed you too."

Cordelia furrowed her brow.

"I think, they tried to. There were like four guys and I tried to attack a couple and get away when vampy boy showed up. Have I mentioned how _really_ tired I am of playing bait girl or rescue damsel?"

"Yeah we got it. We should head back, see if we can find out where they are keeping Wes."

Faith was obviously still worried so Cordy just shrugged, she was good at not taking things personal. Or at least looking like she didn't. Angel tilted his head and he and Faith went ahead while Cordelia then Spike took up the rear. As soon as they hit the street she saw the vamp and went to give him a smile of triumph when her face fell and she slumped forward. Spike grabbed her before she hit the ground but then Faith swore and then fell over.

"Traitor!"

The vampire growled and looked at Angel who suddenly was on the offensive.

"What did you do?"

"Don' think it was him, poof."

Angel stopped at Spike's growl and turned to look, he saw them then. Council retrieval team. The three vampires moved slowly back to back. One man stepped forward and shook his head.

"Sorry, orders are orders. Two shots each."

Spike lifted his lip in a sneer as guns were raised. His only thought that if any of those bullets hit the girls on the ground, someone was dying.

"Two shots o' what? Personally I'm a scotch man."

He took a step but the guns fired. More tranqs, two each, three on their new friend and Spike caught Angel's eye as he tried not to go down and reached for one of the tranqs in his leg.

"Fuuu-"

**AA**

Cordelia groaned and opened her eyes. She looked above her and then closed her eyes again.

"Not again."

She would have continued whining if she hadn't heard the sigh and looked over to see Wesley come over and sit on the edge of the cot she was laying on. She sat up quickly and wrapped arms around him.

"Wes! You're all right!"

He smiled and returned the hug.

"Well, as all right as one can get in captivity."

She frowned and then nodded.

"Right, because I've just not had enough kidnapping for like a life time. Council?"

Wesley nodded and she swung legs around to stand up.

"Okay you watcher people! Open up!"

She was pacing and glaring. Up around, looking for the door. Wesley followed trying to calm her down.

"Er, I don't believe that will work. They are going to make sure we can not interfere with their tests, so are stuck here until they are done."

She narrowed her eyes.

"Psssht. So they say. I don't think so."

He opened his mouth but then she was chewing on her lip, looking around, he knew that look, she was thinking of a plan. Not always a good thing, but even worse if he interrupted.

**AA**

Angel tried to lift his head but it was so heavy. He pulled at his arm to wipe a hand over his face but it didn't move.

"No way t' break th' chains, mate. We tried."

He did raise his head that time and saw Spike chained across from him. Looking to the side he saw Faith as well. She was quiet, eyes distant.

"Faith?"

She turned slowly to look at him. He was going to ask if she was all right when he heard the screams. She didn't flinch and he pulled at the chains again.

"No gettin' away from it. We're in fo' th' pits, luv."

Angel frowned.

"Spike! Stop mumbling and explain."

Spike looked at him then. It was an attempt at a glare, but Angel saw the fear there.

"Them screams? That be the fighters. Keep 'em in fightin' mood. Starve 'em, torture th' ones not intr'sted in fightin'. You go in th' pit, fight till the death yeah? No out, unless you win enough, an' it's up t' the rich ones bettin' on ya if it's enough."

"How do you know all that?"

Faith finally spoke, staring at Spike with a look that said she wanted to fight, but not in the pits. He turned his head and gave her a weak smile.

"Not m' first time, luv."

He nodded to Angel.

"Bettin' this be your test. Fights start in groups, all for one kinda thing, move up t' one on one wit' the bigger blokes. Thing is, they don' care much if you lot are fighters or not, powers or not. Fought a Zankleth once."

Angel frowned.

"Zankleth are peaceful, they don't fight."

"Not a choice, pet. Not a choice."

Angel growled and yanked at the chains again. Spike just hung his head. Faith shook hers.

"So this is their idea of a test? Now I didn't finish school, but pretty sure this is bull shit."

"We're getting out of here. Where's Cordelia?"

Angel growled. Faith tried for a shrug.

"Havent' seen her. She's not supposed to be tested though. Wait, neither is Spike."

Spike snorted.

"Don' need a reason t' lock up a vampire."

They all went quiet as the door opened and guards with long sticks came in.

"You're up."

Spike didn't move. He let them undo the chains and then stood quietly. Angel didn't understand, Spike didn't just give up, he fought. So when they undid his chains he did just that. He turned and punched the guard, another stepped forward and shoved the stick in Angel's side. He screamed and convulsed to the floor. Spike winced but looked at Faith, eyes begging her to not fight.

"Save it for the pit! Vampire."

The guard kicked him in the side before grabbing his coat to yank him to standing and shoving him towards Spike. He went to undo Faith's chains and Spike lowered his voice.

"Sorry mate, f'got t' warn ya. No fightin' it. We're in th' pit."

Faith stood there quietly and nodded to the both of them as they were led out, moving down a dark hall towards the sound of applause.

**AA**

Cordelia was pissed. Hands on her hips she looked up again. Wesley explained that they seemed to be monitored from above but that he hadn't heard from anyone since they brought her in. She was going to get someone's attention. She was Cordelia Chase! If there was one thing she was good at, it was getting attention.

"Hey! I'm talking to you here! Do you have any idea who I am? If you don't let me out of here. Right. Now! There's going to be hell to pay buddy!"

"Cordelia, please. You have been yelling for nearly twenty minutes. No one is responding. I'm unsure they are even there. If they are already beginning these tests. . . Ow!"

He rubbed at his arm where she had just smacked at him.

"Do you want to get out of here or not?"

"And you need to hit me for that?"

She narrowed her eyes at him then they went wide and her head jerked back. He reached for her, too late as she hit the ground. She was flailing and screaming and he looked around then fell to his knees to grab her from doing more damage to herself.

"Someone! She's having a vision! Damn it! We need help in here!"

He pulled her into his lap worried that the vision was lasting too long. He heard the door open behind him, the hidden door he still couldn't find the edge of when closed. He didn't bother looking behind him, worried about Cordelia.

"Move aside!"

He growled and finally looked up. Two men stood there and a third at the door.

"Like bloody hell I will!"

Cordelia rolled to the side and swept the legs out from under one guard and then kicked the knee of the other in the wrong direction. He screamed and fell to the side. Wesley blinked but was up on his feet, turning for the door. He punched at the man, then kneed him in the stomach, grabbed his head and kneed him again.

"Little help?"

He pulled the body of the unconscious guard to keep the door open and turned to find Cordelia trying to fight back, unfortunately her training wasn't as far along as she'd like. She did get some nice hits in but she was nursing a hand when one of the guards tripped her up. She kicked him in the face a few times and Wesley came to get the second guard off of her. A bloody nose wasn't stopping the last guard so Wesley kicked him in the stomach then knocked his head to the ground before offering her a hand up.

"You could have told me you were faking a vision! Do you have _any_ idea how worried I was?"

"Hey, actress here! It's called improve. So you want to argue or get out of here and find some council people to yell at?"

"Right then. Escape first."

**AA**

Angel was shoved back into the room first, then Faith. Spike was still in the pit. The door slammed and Faith sighed, standing up to brush herself off.

"Well, at least we aren't chained up this time. What was with that? I think we were on teams but hard to tell the players without a program. Also, the rich white people in gowns? What was up with that?"

Angel tried the door then shook his head.

"Spike was right, it's a pit. I thought they were gone by now. Those are the betters, they pay top dollar and this, is just entertainment."

"Speaking of. . . "

"Yeah, he's still out there. They obviously plan on pitting us against beings they consider evil, to see if we can kill them or not. Spike, is just fighting to survive."

"So, what if they put us against him?"

Angel backed away from the door as it opened and Spike was tossed back in. He groaned but didn't get up. Faith was there first and rolled him over to help him sit up.

"Well shit, if you won I'd hate to see the loser."

Spike tried for a laugh, running his hand over his lip and sitting up against the wall.

"Point is, there isn' a loser left t' see, pet."

Angel frowned down at him.

"They let us out early, you. . "

Spike shook his head.

"Had t' kill or be killed, poof. This ain't no test f'r me."

He looked from Faith to Angel again.

"Listen up, they put us in together again, you lot are gonna hafta kill me."

"No way."

Faith wasn't even considering it. She shook her head and Spike frowned. He looked from Faith to Angel, figuring at least he would listen.

"Wasn' a request! Look, you're all champion wit' a soul an' that. This one's a slayer, me, I'm jus' a vampire. Meant t' be staked. Not havin' you all fail cause o' me. You get put in, you gotta do what you gotta do t' get out. You lot take th' first chance an' leave, find th' other two an' go. Understan'?"

Angel's jaw ticked but he looked at Faith. She shook her head and he sighed.

"Faith's right. Not an option. We are _all_ getting out of here."

Spike growled and pushed to standing, obviously favoring one leg.

"Look, I ain't sayin' I'm givin' up. Gonna do what I hafta t' survive, but it comes down t' it. Me or th' slayer, me or th' watcher, me or, me or her. You know what I'm sayin' yeah?"

Angel saw the flicker, he wouldn't even say her name just in case it put her in danger. He nodded.

"Yeah, I know."

Spike nodded. He knew that his grand sire had thoughts on her. Had caught him watching her a few times himself, but he'd been caught as often as well. Neither would say anything, but they knew that when it came time to make a choice, it was already made. After all, they'd both lived longer then they should have, so saving the others was the priority.

**AA**

Cordelia kept a hold of Wesley's arm as they snuck through halls trying to find a way out. They ducked a few times and luckily no one had noticed them missing. Most likely because they put the guards into the room and closed it, so until they woke up and started yelling, no one would. Hopefully. The hallways changed, from some sort of sterile steel to something that spoke of being underground.

"Okay what is it with bad guys and lairs?"

Wesley frowned and lowered his own voice to match hers.

"I do not believe the Council is considered, 'bad guys'."

Cordelia rolled her eyes.

"Kidnapping people, hiring vampire assassins, hello? Not good guys!"

"Right, I'd have to agree with you on that. Do you hear, applause?"

He asked a bit confused. She tilted her head and furrowed her brow as she listened. With a gasp and a grin she grabbed his arm and turned.

"Yes I do! And applause means people!"

They took off down a hall and there was a door with a small window just above her head in it. Rather than waiting to see what was through the window she shoved the door open and looked in, glanced back to Wes and slipped through. He followed, with a silent prayer that this wasn't going to be as bad an idea as he thought it would.

What he saw was what appeared to be a cocktail party. He looked to the side and saw Cordelia's face. It pulled a smile from his lips, the look was that she was obviously under dressed. He reached for her hand and lowered his head towards her.

"We are trying to escape remember?"

She shot him a look then sighed and nodded. She couldn't even remember the last cocktail party she actually went to. They tried to stay at the outskirts but they caught plenty of conversation and hearing about a vampire with a soul and a slayer being put to the highest fight level had them both jerking to a stop. They would have tried to find out more but they noticed guards. Wesley grabbed her arm and tried to get them out of there. Cordelia dragged her feet.

"They have them! What are they talking about, fight levels?"

He shook his head and kept them moving, finally finding the entrance.

"Fighting pits. I thought they were all abolished. We can't rescue them right now. There's too many guards. We'll have to find another way."

She looked like she was going to argue but then saw the guards and her eyes went wide when they spotted her. She nodded and let him lead her out. They hit the street, noticed where they were and ran.

"Caritas!"

Wesley wasn't sure why she'd wanted to go there but now wasn't the time to argue.

**AA**

It was a private box. Set aside so that the Council members could watch the fighting without being seen by those fighting. Marcus was the oldest, and as such he felt he was the one in charge. The other three were weak, to his mind. Empathizing with the slayer, doubting the Council's ways.

"I am unsure what we are supposed to learn from this."

Marcus frowned and turned to stare at them.

"They say he's a champion for the powers, that she is 'reformed'. If so then this should be no problem for them."

"Wouldn't their cases from the last three months show their work in a truer light then forcing them to fight to the death?"

"They are demons and vampires! There should be no qualms for them to kill them! It is their job!"

The other three exchanged looks, one looked down. He was the only weak willed one really, he'd rather wait and see how things turned out then have his own opinion. Marcus huffed out a breath.

"If they can survive, if they can prove their ability to destroy evil when they come across it, we may yet have a use for them. Working with a vampire is not a good sign, however."

Robertson, younger but already hungry for change, for making the Council bend to his ideas and lead simply smiled and saluted him with his drink.

"Then it will be an interesting night, won't it?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **All characters belong to Joss Whedon, _Angel, _and _Buffy_ the series.

**A/N:** This is the second story in what I am calling the Soul series. The first story is The Price of a Soul. It's recommended you read them in order, but hey, who am I to dictate your reading schedule?

**Chapter Four**

They ran down the stairs to the club but were stopped as usual for a weapons check. Cordelia was anxious though, and thankfully it was quite obvious. Especially to the host. Lorne came straight over and waved them through. Drink in hand and a weak smile as he tried to get Cordelia and Wesley to a table.

"Whoa there, cupcake! Your aura is screaming! Now nothing can be that desperate!"

Wesley went to explain but Cordelia jumped in.

"Actually -"

"This council of old guy creepy watchers kidnapped us all and we escaped but they have Angel, Faitha nd Spike and want to put them through some stupid test thing!"

Lorne blinked and Wesley gave a sorry nod. Looking around Lorne gestured to a table.

"Why don't we take a seat while you guys fill me in, huh? Drinks, this way?"

He added with a point to the bartender.

They slipped into the booth and Lorne finished off his drink, handing it off for a fresh one and a nod of dismissal to the bartender.

"Okay kiddies, so you're missing some members of this little chorus line. What can I do?"

Wesley opened his mouth and then closed it. He actually didn't have an idea. Cordelia did though. She took a breath and raised her chin.

"We need to see the Powers."

Wesley's head snapped to the side to look at her hoping she wasn't serious. Lorne almost choked.

"Sorry Princess, that's just not a good idea. Trust me, they know what's going on."

"Of course they do! But they aren't doing anything about it!"

Lorne gave her a sympathetic smile and reached across to pat her hand.

"That's not their job, sweetcheeks."

Cordelia wasn't taking that for an answer and smiled back.

"If they want their champion it is. If they can pour brain killing visions into my head so they don't have to get their hands dirty, it is."

Lorne opened his mouth and she sighed covering his hand with her other one.

"You don't have to come with us. I'll do it all by myself. I'll take full responsibility, just, tell me how to find them."

He made a few noises of discouragement then sighed and looked at her.

"You sure you want to do this? They can be kind of, cranky. Those visions may be nothing compared to what you'll get for intruding."

"Yes, I'm going to do this Lorne. And if you won't tell me how, I'll find another way."

Wesley nodded.

"_We_ are going to do this."

Lorne nodded and leaned forward as if conspiring with them.

"All right kiddies, here's what you do."

**AA**

Faith had given up staring at the door. It had been over an hour, at least, and still they heard nothing. So she paced, looked around their cell and gave a growl. Angel shook his head, leaned back against the wall he was better at not showing his own worry or frustration.

"He'll be back."

She glared at him.

"He said it's fight to the death, you don't know that."

Angel raised his head and looked at her, letting the worry, and a touch of the guilt, slip into his eyes.

"He'll be back."

Faith nearly flinched, but she stopped glaring and nodded. Slipping to sit down, knees up and back against the opposite wall.

"It's different. I mean, we fight things that are trying to hurt people, kill people. I just, if I have to kill things like that, for entertainment? What's to stop -"

She closed her eyes and let her head fall back. Angel didn't move, he wouldn't crowd her.

"It brings it back. The high you got from fighting, from hurting others. It's like an addiction. You're stronger than you were, Faith."

She gave a derisive snort.

"Doesn't mean it's easy."

"No, it's never easy. The fighting is the hardest part."

She looked at him and he lifted his head to return it.

"The fighting of yourself. Fighting the vampire and demons we do? That's nothing, that's like, taking the edge off. Fighting the urge to do more, to go farther, to just, let go, that fight never ends, but you never give into it Faith."

She tried for a smile and it came out a sad smirk.

"Gee, you've sure got that pep talk thing down."

Angel looked surprised then apologetic.

"Sorry, was going for the, whole, understanding, but tough it out kind of thing."

"It's cool, I get it. Not exactly all fun and games for you either."

They lapsed back into silence again, just watching the door, the ceiling.

"So, do you think they're okay? Wes and Cordy?"

Angel stared at the door again.

"They'd better be."

**AA**

The alley was nothing special. If anything it gave Cordelia the creeps, but she let Wesley start the little ritual to open things up. It was silly really. At least to her. It was made to sound like a really powerful ritual, but really it was just asking, and bringing gifts. If she admitted it to herself, it was a pretty good gig. She'd be happy with someone having to bring a gift every time they wanted to see her. It worked, a door, well more a gaping glowing hole in the wall, opened and Wesley glanced back to her.

"Are you sure about this?"

She wasn't, she really really wasn't. She just didn't have another plan. So she nodded.

"Yeah, I'm going to do this. You don't have to come Wes. I know this wasn't your idea."

He smiled and put an arm around her shoulders.

"What and miss a meeting with the actual Powers that Be? Come on then. Let's see just who or what we're dealing with here."

With a nod to each other, they stepped through and found themselves, in nothing. It was white, and bright, but that was it. There was no knowing if there was an end in sight, because it all blended together. Floor, sky, walls, if there were any. It was just, white, nothingness. Enough to make Cordelia lean closer to Wesley. If she looked down while walking she'd probably fall, she didn't know what was what, where the floor was though she was on something solid. It was disconcerting and would probably make her head spin if she stopped to think about it. She didn't have time to stop and think about it because they stepped forward. A man and a woman, they looked Wesley and Cordelia over and it was the most thorough appraisal she felt she'd ever gotten.

_"Why are you here seer?"_

_"We did not send for you."_

Wesley tightened his arm around her but she stepped forward leaving him behind her.

"No, you didn't. Maybe you aren't aware, but your champion is in trouble."

_"He will survive."_

_"Or he won't."_

Wesley went to step next to her and she grabbed his hand quickly. If there was one thing she was good at, it was hitting her target. With a smile she tilted her head.

"Oh, so you are totally aware that the Council is passing judgment on you? Well, if you're fine with that then no big I guess. I just thought it was a little odd, you know, them being just humans and all."

Wesley's face read confusion but then pain as she squeezed his hand as hard as she could.

_"No one passes judgment on us."_

_"They are not here for us."_

"No no, you're right, totally. I mean, just because you decided that Angel was your champion and they think you made a mistake doesn't mean they are judging you. They just think they can do better and should test all your decisions that's all."

The twins looked at each other then back at her.

_"You simply fear the champion will fail this test."_

_"We are aware of your reasons for coming seer."_

"You're right, I'm scared for him and you should be too! They don't want him to pass, they are going to make sure he fails, they all fail! You have to know how hard they all work for you! All of them, if you don't think they are worthy then **you** do something! If you want to test them, then come up with something fair! Not set them up to fail!"

It was Wesley's turn to squeeze her hand, he even yanked her back towards him, a bit worried about yelling at the Powers. As the silence stretched he grew more worried.

_"The Council oversteps."_

_"It is not their place."_

_"What did you have in mind, seer?"_

Cordelia relaxed, letting out a long shaky breath. Her eyes widened when she realized they were asking her. She wasn't a planner, her plan was to get them to do something! Not come up with a plan herself! Her mouth opened and closed in confusion, stopping when Wesley cleared his throat.

"I, may have an idea regarding that."

**AA**

Angel pushed off the wall and Faith lifted her head to watch. Once she realized why he was moving she was pushing up to her own feet. The door was opened and what seemed to be nothing more than a pile of bloody leather was thrown in. The door was closed quickly and she froze. Her mind couldn't comprehend what she was seeing, but Angel was already moving. He rolled the pile over and somehow found Spike's arms to pull him back away from the door. He glanced up to Faith and she finally moved. Bending to help him move Spike.

"Is he?"

She couldn't tell, he didn't breathe, he had no heartbeat. How was that any different? Angel shook his head.

"Just unconscious. Help me get him up, we need to check for the worst injuries."

Faith tried but then dropped his arm and backed up when he made a noise.

"Sorry."

"No, no need t' be sorry, pet."

Angel bent to one knee and put a hand to his shoulder as Spike tried to get up more.

"How bad is it?"

"Bad enough, yeah? Missin' th' cheerleader's fussin' a bit."

Angel pulled the jacket aside, not that he needed to. Spike's face was pummeled. He barely had one eye open, his lip split, as well as cheek, bruised and puffy not to mention his head tilted to the side as if he couldn't straighten it.

"You can't go back in there."

Faith's voice was starting to strain, that panic settling that said she was on the edge of not dealing. Angel looked up at her.

"Faith, sit down, breathe."

"We don' have choices 'ere, luv. We do what we hafta, get outta 'ere, all o' us, yeah?"

She sat down and nodded stiffly. She looked at Spike, trying to make sense out of it, it looked like someone had just beat on him for hours. They probably had. Finally she lifted eyes from his, realizing he was trying to comfort her. She caught Angel's and he gave a short nod. She worked on breathing. She couldn't panic, they'd get through this. Angel slipped out of his jacket and started rolling up his sleeve.

"You aren't going to heal without blood."

"Excuse me? Thought you was th' one all on not bitin'? Been drinkin' from a mug all right an' proper."

"Spike, do you see any mugs or blood bags? You said they starve their fighters, so they aren't going to wait for you to heal, and if we are getting out of this, we need you healed."

"I'll do it."

The vampires froze and turned their heads slowly towards Faith, almost hoping she was talking to someone else, maybe there was someone else now in the cell. Faith was just staring back at them. She shrugged and started removing her jacket.

"Faith -"

"Angel. You guys said we're all getting out right? Can't do that with him in this shape. Besides, my blood would work faster, better. Right?"

"Not th' point pet."

"Okay so what is the point? That we let you die before we can get out of here? Tell you what, pretend I'm Cordy and tell me that's the plan."

She tossed her jacket aside then crossed her arms over her chest. Angel and Spike exchanged looks. Spike shrugged and then winced.

"Don' look at me, figured it was a bad idea t' let them two spend time t'gether."

"You don't have to do this."

She shrugged.

"I know."

Angel nodded then and looked at Spike, the frown, or he thought it was a frown. He didn't move from his position and put a hand on his shoulder. Spike glanced up in an an attempt to glare, but what he saw there wasn't a warning. Faith licked her lips and sat down on the other side of him.

"So uh, how you wanna do this?"

Angel nodded towards her.

"Wrist. It's easier, for everyone."

She wasn't sure what he meant by that but she'd trust that if anyone knew what they were talking about, it was Angel. She held out her wrist then stopped and changed arms. Spike raised his head and looked at her.

"You sure, pet?"

"Yeah, just, you know, not my good arm. Plan on using that one a lot on those council guys. I mean really, they find these things and shove us into the pits?"

Spike paused, his face smoothed and he leaned forward.

"Council, started the fightin' pits. Started as trainin' fo' you slayers. Now it's jus' money."

She blinked, then her hand fisted and eyes narrowed.

"Drink. If we don't get out of this, you guys better kill me, because I am _not_ working for those bastards."

Angel looked at Spike then at Faith.

"No one is killing you, and you aren't going back with them."

"Thought we didn't have a choice."

Spike reached for her wrist and held it in his hand.

"Fightin' pet. Slayers, vampires, we're built fo' it. No choice in th' fight. Gotta choice in who we fight."

She relaxed and closed her eyes a moment. This was most definitely a test for her. Just not the one the Council thought she was going through.

"Yeah okay, well then I choose Council dickheads. Now drink up before I change my mind. You're going to need time to heal up anyway."

He tried for a smirk.

"Well I'm all fo' that. Seein' as I kinda owe 'em a few meself."

He brought her wrist up and bit, not wanting to take his time and draw it out. She hissed out a breath then relaxed. She knew she needed to be careful, not let him take too much. She just didn't have much experience in what was too much. She didn't need to worry about it, she felt him ready to pull back then hesitate. A glance up at Angel and she saw a look of concentration, then he squeezed at Spike's shoulder and he pulled back. Spike's breathing was harder and he licked the wound closed before letting his head fall back and closing his eyes. Angel moved his jacket to the corner and pulled Spike down to lay on them.

"Let him rest. How are you feeling?"

Faith looked over at him then at her wrist.

"Actually, I'm good."

**AA**

Robertson took the opportunity to speak to his colleagues without Marcus. As far as he was concerned, it didn't matter in the least if any of them survived the pits. What mattered was what Marcus did. He was hoping to show he failed. Marcus was a symbol to Robertson, nothing more. A symbol of the Council. Run my old men stuck in their ways, no experience, always behind the desks, watching, never out getting their hands dirty. Not that Robertson was looking to get his hands dirty, not personally. He was looking to show that it was time for a change, to let the younger men take over, take responsibility and implement some new traditions.

"The vampire has done well. He'll be in the final round."

"He, was careful with his kills, did anyone else notice that?"

Robertson smiled to himself and glanced to Jacobs. That one was starting to have doubts, which worked in his favor.

"Yes, he took injuries he didn't need to in order to make his opponents death easy. Painless. That one has no soul does he?"

Surprisingly, it was Wilkinson that answered. The man hadn't taken a stand in years, only waiting to see the outcomes, a yes man in the most literal sense of the word.

"No. Our reports show he attempted to kill the slayer in Sunnydale, then came here to torture and kill Angel's team and then Angel."

"Hmm, seems he's had a change of, heart? Personally, I would rather watch the final outcome. Instead of behind this glass like some casual observer, down at the arena. After all, this is our test, correct? Shouldn't we be a part of it?"

Muttered agreements were all he got, but all he needed.

"Excellent. I'll make arrangements and let Marcus know. Perhaps even bring up the seer and Pryce to watch. After all, they seem to be a cohesive team. It will be interesting to see how they work as a team, when separated and pitted against each other."

The irony of the statement not lost on him. In the Council there was more politics then work most of the time and he was indeed pitting members against each other. Subtle, careful, because in the end, he wanted to be the one in the winner's circle.

**AA**

**A/N:** Yes another one! So, this story will not be as long as the first one. I believe I have a couple of ideas for this series, things for our team to deal with. Most of them will only be a handful of chapters, since the first story did all the set up and background you need to understand the changes in the Angel's Investigations team. Rather than rewrite full seasons with the new crew, it will be smaller plot driven stories of them through out their time together. Open to ideas and suggestions, I totally appreciate all the wonderful feedback! For those of you who might be writing reviews just to egg me on, really, you don't have to! I love that you are reading and enjoying it, and I will **not** be one of those authors that hold a story hostage for reviews! I write because I have ideas, thoughts and I love it! Sometimes I'll be writing a ton, other times, not as much. If I fall behind it's because I'm stuck! However, never feel I am simply waiting for a pat on the back to write more! I love hearing from everyone but I will continue writing either way! Suggestions and ideas always welcome! Just not demanded.**  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **All characters belong to Joss Whedon and _Angel _the series.

**Chapter Five**

Cordelia was fumbling with the clasp. She'd gotten the gown on, something high price, looking, in black. Her hair was done up in soft curls a few escaping around her face. Her face was done with an expert hand, her lips nearly perfect blood red and right now she was biting at them trying to get this clasp on the necklace behind her.

"Let me."

She jerked then closed her eyes and let Wesley take the necklace from her. When she opened her eyes he had finished and put hands on her shoulders.

"Thanks. I'm, a little nervous."

He smiled at her through the mirror.

"So am I. We, can find another way you know."

She smirked then turned around to adjust the bow tie on his tuxedo.

"Hey, if you have a plan I'm all ears. For the next five minutes."

He smiled and reached for her hands.

"Right, on to the show then?"

**AA**

Spike woke to the hand on his shoulder with a jerk and a growl. Angel grabbed his arm.

"It's us."

Spike calmed and looked around then sat up with a sigh.

"No offense, but not th' face I was hopin' t' wake up t'."

Rubbing a hand through his hair he looked over at Faith standing at the door. Sliding eyes from her to Angel, and Angel nodded. She was fine.

"So what's wit' th' wake up call, poof?"

Faith didn't turn back but answered anyway.

"Final round coming up. They're coming for us."

Angel offered him a hand and helped Spike to his feet.

"You're looking better."

"Let's hope so, sounds like 'ts time t' play."

**AA**

Marcus was fuming.

"I can not believe they escaped!"

Robertson smiled politely while the other two showed a decided disinterest. They walked the halls to the pit and the area they had saved to stand and watch. Marcus had already been upset about being outvoted and not getting his private booth to view. He was loosing ground, and he knew it.

"You mean you can not believe you lost them."

"I did not lose them!"

"I do believe it was your idea to detain the seer, she had no part in this, you lost control because you overstepped, and anyone in the Council will realize the same as soon as the reports are filed."

"Do not threaten me Robertson!"

As they entered the pit the noise level increased, people were already milling about, but Robertson was not going to be easily intimidated as he stood face to face with Marcus.

"If you believe that was a threat then you have much to learn. That was simply a statement of fact. You will know when I threaten you. Gentlemen?"

He added to the other two as he walked past Marcus to the side of the pit. They followed with little to no hesitation and left a blustering Marcus behind. The man finally caught up and they stood at the edge, looking over the round center railings to the pit below. The demons that had won their place in final rounds were just being brought in when Jacobs started blustering.

"Is, that them?"

"No you idiot, that's the demons, the slayer and vampire are not brought in yet."

Marcus hissed, trying to gain a better position. Jacobs pointed across the room, on the other side of the pit.

"I meant Pryce and the seer, imbecile!"

Before Marcus could turn on him the rest were looking across. To just catch a glimpse of the former watcher in a simple black tux and the woman dressed in a sparkling strapless black dress. They were dressed much like the rest of the betting party. They didn't have champagne and their faces were slightly more anxious then others, but they were trying their best to blend in. Robertson nodded to Jacobs.

"Seems they didn't want to miss the final test. Send the guards, we'll have them join us."

**AA**

They had barely gotten in. They had no invitation, knew no one inside who might have invited them, and they certainly weren't on the list. Only Cordelia's quick thinking had gotten them in. Wesley had been impressed until he realized that the Queen C attitude and demands about calling 'daddy' were most likely just how she got into the parties and clubs she would use to socialize and as she put it, network, for contacts in acting. Not that she had done so recently. If he stopped and thought about it, she hadn't gone to a single audition, meeting with an agent, or photo shoot in months. Of course, now was not the time to think about it. Once they sauntered inside, Cordelia's chin as high as she could get it, she pulled him to the side and mentioned that it would only work for a few minutes so they had to disappear into the crowd. Quickly.

They slipped through the throng of people trying to keep an eye out for the Council members, though not one of them had met them face to face. Wesley thought he might recognize them, if nothing else from how they dressed and behaved. He almost lost her twice as they shimmied through the crowds and finally had to call out for her frustrated.

"Cordelia!"

She jerked to a stop and turned to see him disappear behind a couple. An older man that just _had_ to have money. With a woman that young and pretty on his arm. Especially since she wouldn't stop smiling and laughing, fawning over him. Cordelia smiled and thrust an arm past them to grab Wesley's arm.

"Oh I'm so sorry, he gets so lost without me!"

Her mega watt smile dazzled the man long enough to not even noticed Wesley stumbling to her side. Or his date's glare. He just muttered something and tried to smile back. Cordelia threaded an arm through Wesley's and turned to head off quickly. She kept the smile on, as much to blend in as to not freak out.

"Sorry Wes, I'm just. . ."

"I know, nervous. So am I. We should find them."

She sighed and shook her head as she saw a railing up ahead and went that way.

"I'm scared, I just, feel like we might be too late and I can't, if something happened to them -"

He covered her hand on his arm with his own hand.

"I know. What's that up ahead?"

Cordelia tried to get to the railing but it was a popular area. She finally had to tap a man on the shoulder and offer another one of those smiles. Adding in a batting of eyes and a rather small sweet voice she mentioned that it was her first time and she wasn't sure about watching. So worried it would frighten her. That was all he needed to move aside for her. Hoping that she'd grab onto him in fear. She quickly pulled Wesley with her, much to the man's chagrin. Cordelia and Wesley looked over the edge, eyes scanning the fighting area when Cordelia went pale and the smile slipped.

"Wes."

He looked over and saw it then. They were leading the finalists in. Faith walked in, Angel was shoved and followed by Spike. He looked better than he had before but that wasn't saying much. Still bruised and only one eye working he was obviously injured and favoring one side. Wesley reached for her hand. Tears sprang to her eyes and her jaw ticked in anger. Her hand moved to her throat.

"What did they do to them? Why?"

**AA**

Angel was trying to find a way to keep Spike behind them. There was no way he could fight in the condition he was. not alone, but he was failing miserably. Spike growled at him to keep an eye on the slayer and let himself be pulled back with other 'bad guys'. This wasn't a team match up, it was two warriors against evil and he wasn't one of the warriors. By the time he entered the ring he found they weren't separating them so moved over to the other two.

"Right, best bet is t' take the rest down till we're th' last standin'."

"Sounds like a plan to me."

Faith's face looked ready to fight, but her eyes looked frightened. Angel stepped up letting Spike stay just to the other side of her.

"Faith, these guys, are all bad guys. They got here by killing, even outside of this pit we'd end up having to fight them."

He knew that she was worried about it, about killing again. Spike nodded and kept his eyes on the enemy ahead of them.

"See them not injured pet? This lot kills wit'out a thought. Tried t' make it easy death when I had t' kill, what we got 'ere are demons that wanna draw it out, right? Make it hurt. We take 'em down an'. . . damn it!"

They looked at him then and saw him looking up and past them, both heads turned to look into the crowd. Faith frowned.

"What is it?"

"Cor."

Angel finally spotted them and Faith's eyes widened as she searched. Finally she saw them, she hadn't expected them to be all dressed up, she thought they'd stand out but they blended right in. She caught Wesley's eyes then and his hardened, hers looked apologetic and he shook his head. Cordelia had her hand to her throat, she was obviously upset and Angel tried to look away.

"We can't get distracted, we have to get out of this."

"They 'ere on their own? They best not be attemptin' a rescue, get their fool necks killed!"

Angel was about to look away when he saw them, guards slowly moving around to their sides. His eyes went wide and Faith saw it then to.

"Guards! Wes!"

She went to see if she could somehow just scale the sides but Angel grabbed her.

"We can't help them down here!"

He growled up as the guards grabbed for them. Cordy started to turn and yell at them but they grabbed her wrist and twisted. Wes turned to fight but was hit in the stomach with a gun. Guards led them away from the edge and the three had nothing they could do as they were lead away. Cordy turned and yelled something that Faith didn't catch.

Spike moved alongside her.

"Says they'll get us out."

He bit off, Faith looked back at him.

"Okay, _now_ I'm ready to kill something."

"Sounds like a plan to me."

Angel growled back and as if on command the three turned towards the demons across from them. The vampires put on their game faces and Faith smiled unpleasantly.

**AA**

Marcus smiled as they were brought over.

"Well well, so nice of you to join us Pryce."

Wesley pulled away from the guards and reached for Cordelia. She moved towards him and Robertson shook his head.

"No please, join us. It's Miss Chase isn't it?"

He gave his own dazzling smile and offered his arm to her. She stared at him then looked at Wesley. The guard between them made it clear they were separating the two of them. Wesley gave a short nod towards Robertson and Cordelia straightened her shoulders. Pulling her arm from the guard she gave Robertson a smile that out did his own and took his arm.

"Well, it's about time someone behaved like a gentleman. I was beginning to think Wesley here was the last watcher with any manners at all."

Robertson patted her hand and stepped away from Wesley, putting Marcus and the guard between them as he went towards the railing.

"Hardly. You'll have to excuse Marcus, I'm afraid he is simply not used to dealing with a lady. My name is Leonard Robertson, I'm sure you've already realized we are from the Council."

Wesley raised his chin at Marcus who snarled and turned to the pit. Wesley caught Cordelia's eye then looked over, but stayed a few steps back from the railing. Cordelia's eyes were nervous as they met Wesley's but if Robertson wanted to play this game, then she could more than keep up.

"I have. It's a shame really though."

"What is that, Miss Chase?"

She made her smile soften around the edges and tilted her head towards him.

"Well that I had to figure it out myself. What a disappointment to find you all have lost the ability to properly introduce _yourselves_."

He narrowed his eyes in amusement.

"I must say, you are not what we expected Miss Chase."

"Cordelia, please, and I'll take that as a compliment."

He gave a short bow.

"As it was meant."

"So, why don't you explain to me how this works."

Wesley kept an eye on the pit, while Cordelia was remaining calm at least in demeanor, they had to time things well he knew. They had started fighting and his hands flexed as they kept Spike back as best they could, but even with the pent up anger and frustration, Faith was taking a few hits.

Robertson put a hand at her lower back and stepped closer as they leaned over to watch. He could feel her breath catch as one of her friends got hurt or took a hit. Yet she played things calm, he was impressed. Their files had shown the seer to be nothing more than a spoiled princess that had lost it all to the IRS and was 'stuck', for lack of a better word, in this position. From the way she was acting, and it was one hell of a performance, he knew not to underestimate her.

"Ah well, you see typically they simply pit vampires and demons against each other. Those that win go onto another round, moving up in ranks much like boxing or any other sport. The ensouled vampire and the slayer were kept out of fighting until this round. This is the final level and as their test, they should be capable of destroying the evil in the pit."

"You mean those demons? They are, well at least one is a Plyxet?"

"Plyxiete."

Wesley corrected without a thought. He hadn't meant to show he was paying attention but it was an automatic response. Cordelia never got the names correct. Robertson took notice and nodded.

"Plyxiete, yes. You have some experience?"

"Well, it is what we do of course."

"I was under the impression you simply received visions."

She smiled up at him again.

"Like you said, I'm not what you expect."

"Indeed. However they need to be the last two standing in order to win."

"You mean last three."

He smiled then.

"No, I meant two."

She glanced to Wesley then. Her hand fluttered towards her necklace and he shook his head. They couldn't chance it, not yet.

**AA**

Faith kicked the thing in the face then stomped on it's wrist to get the blade away. Once she'd killed it she turned only to find Spike growling and flying at another demon that had been coming up behind her. He tackled it but it smacked him aside and Angel was there, grabbing the demon's head and twisting, killing it. He glared at Spike.

"We told you to stay back! You're going to get killed!"

"Saved th' slayer didn' I now? You lot jus' worry about gettin' out of here. You get t' them, you hear?"

A quick glance up and Angel nodded, turned and let him get himself up. They were going to get out, all of them, that had been the deal. The deal had changed when they saw Wesley and Cordelia grabbed by guards. They found the Council members easily once they found the two in the crowd again. Not one of them had been happy about that, and the plan changed. Kill what you needed to, and get to the Council.

**AA**

Cordelia covered quickly, she'd watched Spike get tossed aside and stiffened but had kept it out of her voice, which was the best she could do. She silently prayed that Angel and Faith could finish up the fight, because it was only when the demons were gone that they could do anything. Except they were almost done. One demon left and he ran. She smiled to herself thinking this was it, they'd won on their own. She glanced to Wesley and he frowned. Her own smile slipped and she glanced back down. Robertson smiled beside her.

"Ah there we go, the final test."

She blinked, whatever that thing was entering the pit it wasn't a demon, it couldn't be.

"What, is that?"

"That, is the true test. You didn't think simply killing evil things was enough to prove they were champions now did you?"

"Well, you boys are full of surprises."

She felt her heart speed up. Faith had gone to attack and Angel and Spike both grabbed her and pulled her back, muttering something that had all three backing up from it. She looked over to Wesley and he looked scared.

"So uh, how do they kill it?"

"Oh, they don't. It absorbs souls. Souls laden with evil. If they are truly on the side of the light now, they'll survive, or at least enough of their souls will survive. For those with no souls, well, let's just say it's not a messy death."

She shook her head and went to step back but his hand pressed at her back.

"Surely you don't want to miss this."

Cordelia was done playing now. She stomped a heel into his foot and backed up. Wesley had been watching and reached for her as he stepped closer. She grabbed his hand.

"You know what, I think I have a better idea."

She smiled and grabbed the necklace, she and Wesley muttered something then threw it towards the pit. Robertson was hobbling after her with a frown and reached for her arm and caught the wrist too late, the necklace went sailing over the pit. A guard went for the two but the necklace exploded into a bright light, it got brighter and brighter, pure light that had the crowd screaming and tossing arms up to protect themselves. A high pitched whine accompanied the light then suddenly, an oppressive silence broke through that was almost painful. Robertson groaned and opened his eyes.

There was no light, but it was white, everything, everywhere. He looked around and Marcus was looking just as confused. The only people they could see were the Council members, Angel, Spike, and Faith. Once they got their bearings Faith glared at Robertson.

"Where they hell are they!"

Angel and Spike stepped forward and then stopped, confusion written on their faces as they put hands up, hitting an invisible barrier keeping them from the Council members. At leas Marcus looked relieved, but it was short lived as they heard a voice. It echoed, male and female at the same time, distant.

_"Let the judging begin."_


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **All characters belong to Joss Whedon and _Angel _the series.

**Chapter Six**

The confusion was obvious, but Marcus wasn't one to look out of control if he could help it. With a raise of his chin he adjusted his suit jacket and waved to the others. A united front, Robertson even moved near so the four of them were flanking each other. Facing, whatever it was they were about to face.

"Pardon me?"

Angel and Spike were testing the length of the invisible wall and Faith came over to see if it worked on her as well. It did and now they were all very confused.

"What happened to Wesley and Cordelia!"

She yelled out at the voice. She didn't need to. Wesley and Cordelia walked between the two groups. Something was wrong with the way they were moving. Both were stiffer, moving oddly like children watching animals at the zoo. They tilted their heads this way and that as they looked over the Council members, backs to the three trapped behind them. They moved in synch, as if they had been doing this for years. Angel noticed the looks on the men's faces. Even as they tried to hide it, there was fear, and confusion. There was a hum of energy around them that pricked at his skin. He glanced to Spike who was also frowning.

"_You have come to pass judgment, have you not?"_

"_All that are to be judged are here."_

Robertson swallowed and attempted a smile.

"And where exactly is here? If you don't mind me asking, Miss Chase?"

Heads tilted again, in unison.

"_Do you really believe you are dealing with the seer, lesser being?"_

"_These vessels are just that. A way for us to continue the trial you have begun."_

Faith's face dropped, she looked from Angel to Spike.

"What the hell is going on? What happened to them?"

Wesley and Cordelia turned to the other three. Eyes glowing white they stared at the three with unseeing eyes.

"_It has come to our attention that these humans that have doubted our decisions."_

"_That there is a need to test our champion."_

"_These two have volunteered to be our vessels for the test."_

"_We can not manifest in your world and you can not come to ours."_

Marcus stepped forward and Robertson shook his head.

"If you wish to test your champion that is your business but we are here to test a slayer and that has always been Council business!"

Faith's face softened and she wondered why she couldn't see any of Wesley in front of her anymore. Before she could ask the two walked away, to the side they turned to face both groups.

"_The slayer, is no longer your business."_

"_The Council has a slayer."_

"_This one has chosen another path."_

"_The path of a champion."_

"_That makes her ours."_

"_You doubt our decisions."_

"_So you have been allowed to participate in the test."_

Marcus crossed his arms over his chest.

"And what exactly will this test be then?"

They looked at each other as if the others were already dismissed.

"_The tester should be one of the light."_

"_One that has not traversed the darkness."_

"_But who's aware of it."_

"_Who's life has been touched by it."_

"_One who is knowledgeable of slayers, vampires, and demons."_

"_One who is aware what is at stake."_

They looked back at Marcus.

"_Do you agree, lesser being?"_

He let his brow furrow, and went over what they had said again in his head.

"Someone on the side of light but has not been evil, knows of us and our world? Very well, we also require it to be someone with the ability to see the consequences of the final decision. We aren't speaking of just one vampire or one slayer but possibly destroying the balance of the world! We could possibly be handing the slayer line and the world over to evil!"

Their reply was instant and eerily spoken at the same time.

"_Agreed."_

Wesley raised an arm and Cordelia put her hand on it, stepping with him to a set of seats, thrones really, that no one had noticed before. They too were white and Wesley sat but Cordelia remained standing. Marcus sneered.

"Well then, once you find such a person, let us know."

"_We are ready."_

He opened his mouth to say something when the light went out of Cordelia's eyes and her body slumped forward a bit. She caught herself and Wesley, did not move. More proof that it was no longer him. She shook her head then smiled at everyone.

"All right then, I guess we're ready for the Q&A portion of the night!"

"The seer! That is not what we agreed to!"

Wesley looked at him, arms on the throne and still sitting stiffly upright.

"_She meets all of the qualifications. She will be granted a vision of each outcome to better make the decision. Continue."_

His head moved back to look at her and Cordelia almost stuck her tongue out at them but instead she clapped her hands and rubbed them together.

"Right, so, shall we begin?"

Robertson smiled and shook his head.

"I do believe, Miss Chase, you have been playing us."

She shrugged and walked over to the four of them.

"Seems to me you guys were the ones coming up with all the rules and keeping them to yourselves. See, I get why you're here. I do. I mean, it's not like I was all gung ho about Faith hanging out with us. In case you missed it in your records, she has a knack for trying to kill me and my friends. Not to mention the idea of a vampire with a soul is just a bit, huh? But I get it. The problem is, you guys are control freaks."

"Excuse me?"

Cordelia rolled her eyes.

"Please, like I wasn't around when you guys pulled crap in Sunnydale? Trust me, you don't learn to give up a little of that control, you are going to lose it all."

She had no idea of what had happened in Sunnydale since she left, it wasn't like anyone kept in touch with her. So the exchanged looks were lost on her. Robertson nodded.

"Very well, so what are these questions for the champion?"

She smiled slowly.

"Actually the questions are for you. The Powers already know everything they need to. This is all for you guys."

He hid his surprise and nodded for her to begin.

"Right, so, exactly what do you guys want from Faith?"

"Excuse me?"

"Well, you are here to judge her right? See if she needs more training or whatever. Let's be honest, you are here to see if you can get her under 'control' right?"

Marcus huffed and Robertson saw right away where this was going. He smiled and slid his hands into his pockets.

"Yes, well, it seems we should rethink that. Very well, what we are looking for is a slayer who is out nightly slaying. After all that is what they are called to do."

"Hmm, anything else?"

Robertson looked at the others and Marcus walked up to Cordelia, looking to intimidate her. Spike stiffened, but they still couldn't get to them. Faith was almost vibrating with worry.

"A slayer does not murder innocent people, so she has already failed!"

Cordelia was not one to be intimidated and poked him in the chest as she spoke, pushing him back to his friends.

"Well _you_ put three innocent people into a pit to be absorbed to death by some big demon! So doesn't look like you guys are batting a thousand either!"

She waved a hand and turned away from them.

"Besides, she's not a slayer anymore so it doesn't matter."

Marcus blustered and Robertson reached for his arm.

"And why is that?"

"The Powers said you already have a slayer, and you're only supposed to have one. Besides, she's doing the whole redemption thing that makes _her_ a champion. Not your territory anymore."

"So you believe we shouldn't even be here?"

She sighed.

"No I don't, but that's not the deal. Okay so here's the deal, Angel _is_ a champion. You don't get a say in that, you don't get to judge that. Only he does."

"And the Powers?"

Robertson looked at her then passed her to Wesley.

"_We do not choose our champions, we simply find them and send them the visions needed for them to continue. That was his test."_

Cordelia smiled and then looked at Angel. Angel blinked. He shook his head.

"I don't understand."

Everyone was confused, and Cordelia moved to stand in front of Angel, even if they couldn't actually touch.

"That was your test. You got your soul and you had a hard time, but then when you were shown that there was something to fight for, a reason to try, you did. You did that, on your own. I know you think you did it for Buffy, but you didn't. She might have shown you what you could do, could be, but you did the rest on your own. Even when, when you gave that up, and came to L.A., you kept fighting. The only test, was when you were given the visions."

His face softened and he saw the grief in her eyes. Then he understood and nodded.

"Doyle. I didn't have to listen to him. I could have pushed him away."

She smiled.

"Well, you could have tried, Doyle is, was, "

"Persistent?"

"That's a nice way of putting it."

"Thank you."

She shrugged and then looked back at the Council again.

"You think that she's a slayer, that she has no choice because she was born to it, called to it. You forget that we _all_ have a choice. You all pushed and pushed and you just pushed her away. She was at the end, you lost her, hell the world would have lost her. But Angel stepped in. You should really thank him, because all he did was show her she had a choice. Then she chose it. She chooses to fight, and she chooses to be a slayer, but not _just_ a slayer. She's going to be a champion. She doesn't just follow Angel when he gets his visions. She's right there waiting for them, working for them."

Marcus was frowning.

"A slayer being trained by a vampire!"

"No, a champion."

Robertson understood that they had lost this one, but that if they were careful, they didn't have to be thrown completely out. Cordelia nodded.

"Exactly. Angel got his choice from Doyle, and Faith got hers from Angel."

Marcus glared.

"And what about the vampire? You work with a vampire! You can not say he has a soul!"

"No he doesn't, but what does that mean? You have souls and you were willing to kill to prove that you should have control."

Robertson shook his head but Marcus kept going, sure he could win one point. He smiled and looked at Spike.

"You keep telling us that they are champions because they passed the test, they took a chance someone gave them. What was his chance? The Powers didn't send anyone to him did they?"

Spike's eyes had been lowered, he knew he was the weak link. He wasn't carrying a soul like Angel, he wasn't a slayer. He was there because Cordelia. . .

His head came up and he looked over at Angel. Angel narrowed his eyes then looked over at Marcus.

"Yes he did."

Marcus blinked and looked at Angel.

"What?"

"The Powers sent Cordelia."

Cordelia blinked and looked back at them. So far even as she discussed the visions she didn't count herself as part of things. She was just the messenger. They weren't _her_ visions. They were Angel's, and now Faith's. She just happened to get the headaches. Angel looked at her as he continued.

"None of us thought Spike was really going to help, not for what we thought were the right reasons. Just like you didn't trust Faith would. But he does. She gave him the choice, to act like a man."

"A man is not a champion."

Spike snorted and crossed his arms as he smirked at Marcus.

"Not all o' us are, you sure as 'ell aren't mate."

Cordelia gave Angel a weak smile then turned back to face Marcus.

"You're right, not all men or women are champions. Faith and Spike aren't. Not yet. But they will be. So, now for the fun part. The visions. You ready?"

They all looked a little worried. Angel and Spike reached for the wall again.

"Cor, get them to let us go first. If you are going to have a vision we need to get free."

Marcus snorted.

"Why? Can you change it?"

"No you ponce! They 'urt her!"

Robertson frowned and looked at Cordelia.

"Will the visions change the Powers decision?"

"No, but you said something about seeing how things turned out either way."

"I believe I can speak for the Council when I say we will abide by the Powers decision."

He looked at the others and they nodded. All except Marcus.

"Not only do I not agree, how do we know she won't lie about the visions?"

Cordelia rolled her eyes and held her hand out to shake.

"What?"

Marcus just stared at her hand.

"There will only be the truth from the visions, shake on it?"

He looked reluctant but then took her hand, the moment he did they both jerked, heads snapping back and she screamed, he growled and their hands tightened on each other's as they began to fall. Angel and Spike started banging on the invisible barrier. Faith stared at Wes and yelled at him to do something. Robertson reached for Cordelia but let Marcus fall back. They continued flailing and he tried to stop her from hurting her head. It went on forever. Literally for three full minutes before they went still and breathing hard. Marcus whipped his hand away from hers and groaned. Robertson looked at him.

"Well, Marcus?"

Marcus reached for his pocket square and wiped at his face.

"Fine, we leave them alone!"

No one asked exactly what they saw. Cordelia pushed to stand up and ran a hand over her face.

"Well that was fun. So we done here?"

Robertson stood up and stepped back.

"I do believe that's up to the Powers."

Cordelia looked at Wesley. He raised a hand and she jerked, shoulders back, head up and her eyes went white. He stood and came down to her, offering his arm again.

"_We are not judging our champion."_

"_He has chosen his own path and he will have our protection for as long as he continues."_

"_The vampire and slayer have also chosen."_

"_The Council has no place here."_

"_The watcher has chosen to assist them on this path."_

"_The seer is theirs until the visions pass to another."_

"_This is their path."_

"_They must not be deterred."_

"_Or the fate of the world is in peril."_

"_They are destined to do much."_

"_Now leave us, lesser beings."_

They each held up a hand and again there was a bright flash of light.

**AA**

Lorne had been worried about them. He'd sent them into the lion's den and hadn't heard back. So he headed to the Hyperion in hopes they were safely back. Unfortunately, he found it empty. He checked the office, upstairs and was on his way back to the lobby when there was the light. He gave a small shriek and tossed up his arms. It was a quick flash and when he peeked between his arms he saw three people standing in the middle of the lobby blinking. With a grin he rushed over.

"Well there you are Angelcakes! Aren't you three a sight for sore eyes!"

Angel was looking around confused, as were Faith and Spike. Spike finally just sat down on the couch. He was exhausted and still injured. Angel frowned at Lorne.

"Lorne? What are you doing here?"

"Me? Oh well, Cordelia and Wesley asked for help in getting in touch with the powers. I hadn't heard back so came to check on them. Where are the troublesome twosome?"

"They, aren't here. Where did they go?"

Faith was starting to panic and Angel grabbed her arm.

"Lorne, the Powers were using them as vessels. What happens to the vessels after the Powers are through with them?"

Lorne's face dropped and he backed up a step as if afraid of sharing the wrath.

"Lorne!"

He sighed and shook his head.

"Sorry champ. I haven't actually seen it happen but, from what I've heard, they don't exactly survive it. That's a lot of power to shove into a little old human form."

Faith almost fell to her knees then and Angel held onto her. Spike closed his eyes and slumped back into the couch. Angel shook his head.

"No. They wouldn't. They can't just, be gone."

Lorne looked apologetic and opened his mouth to say something but then another flash of light. He didn't flinch this time but did take a step back to behind Angel. All eyes went to the sound of a groan and watched as Wesley and Cordelia standing as they last saw them, her arm on his, appeared. They both blinked very confused then began a slow slide to the floor. Spike was trying to get up but Faith and Angel got there first.

Before the two of them hit their knees Faith had pulled Wesley's arm around her shoulder and headed to the couch. Angel had Cordelia around the waist and led her to the other couch to sit across from Spike and Wes. Wesley blinked at Faith and then looked around.

"Good god, it worked."

Angel sat down next to Cordelia then looked over at him.

"That was your brilliant plan? Let the Powers take over?"

Wesley looked confused and as if words were filtering in slowly.

"What? Oh, well, actually it was Cordelia's plan."

Cordelia looked woozy, both she and Wes were swaying in their seats. She raised a hand.

"Yes! My idea!"

She turned too quickly to look at Angel and almost fell into his lap.

"What was the plan?"

Angel sighed and grabbed her shoulders to sit her up again.

"I think the plan is for you and Wesley to take a nap. Actually that would be a good idea for everyone."

Wesley made a 'pffft' kind of noise and went to stand up, waving off any help. Spike just smirked watching them as Faith tried to stop Wes from falling over as he swayed again.

"I fell perfectly fine! The Council arrives tomorrow and I have work to do!"

Cordelia nodded.

"Work work work."

Wesley headed towards the office and Faith grabbed his arm to swing him towards the stairs.

"I shall get my journal. Journal. Heh, that is a funny word isn't it? Jooooournal."

Cordelia shot up then quickly back down again.

"Don't touch my files!"

Faith shook her head.

"Are they drunk?"

Lorne shrugged.

"Looks like they're coming off the high of power. Like I said, it's a lot to shove into human bodies, even for a short period of time. Sleeping it off is probably the best bet. And what about you muffin-cake? You look like hell!"

Spike waved him off.

"Nothin' a bit o' blood won' cure."

Cordelia grinned at him then and leaned forward, hands out towards him.

"Awww, isn't he just adorable? Smiling through all those boo boos! Oh!"

She stood up and headed off towards the kitchen.

"I'll make you a blood sundae! With peanuts!"

Spike went to get up with a groan but Angel got to her first. Carefully directing her after Wesley up the stairs.

"I'll get him his blood. You need to head to bed."

Cordelia leaned back into him and sighed.

"Awww, it's okay, I think you're cute too you know."

She smiled up at him and raised a hand to muss up his hair. He frowned and muttered something before disappearing into a room.

Lorne sighed and clapped his hands. He looked at Spike and grinned.

"Well all's well that ends well I always say. While I'm here I think I'll get a cocktail."

"Make it two, there green jeans."

Lorne smiled and the two looked up as they heard something crash and oddly a giggle from Wesley.

"Right, sounds like you have quite a tale to tell, and I'm all for a happy ending."

He turned to get the drinks and spike glanced up with a sigh.

"Me too, mate. Let's hope some o' us actually get one."


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **All characters belong to Joss Whedon and _Angel _the series.

**Chapter Seven**

Wesley was nursing a cup of coffee and wincing as he tried to write something in the file. Faith shook her head and sat in the lobby reading a magazine she'd found just sitting out. It was one of Cordelia's but it wasn't too bad. More gossip than make up and so she could actually read some of it. Cordelia came down with a smile on her face and waved.

"Good morning! How are you doing?"

Faith looked up and put the magazine slowly down, more than a little wary.

"What are you doing up? Wes insisted but he's nursing one hell of a hangover."

Cordelia shrugged.

"I'm used to it. I have some pills that might help with the headache at least though."

She headed to the office and quietly went through her drawer before handing a very grateful Wesley a couple of pills. Faith frowned, she knew that Cordelia didn't mean that she was used to a hangover but the vision headaches and that she was used to.

"Where is she?"

Faith glanced up to the stairs as Angel came down, obviously more than ready for a full on brood. Faith just pointed to the office. Setting the magazine aside she stood up and followed him into the office. Cordelia was rubbing at Wesley's shoulders while he let his eyes close and tried to relax. Angel just folded his arms over his chest.

"Well, now that you are both back to yourselves, how about you do some explaining?"

Wesley winced then and opened his eyes.

"Yes well, "

Cordelia interrupted, without looking up, and her voice way too calm.

"How is Spike?"

Faith looked at Angel then to Cordelia.

"He's still sleeping. Angel said it would be a few days."

Angel nodded.

"Cor, he had no choice but to fight. We couldn't help him, but he'll be fine. He had plenty of blood, and he's sleeping. Well, it's not exactly sleeping, it's kind of like, a healing coma."

She nodded then looked up at him. She didn't have blame or anger in her eyes just worry.

"And you two?"

He leaned against the door frame and smiled.

"Well, bruises, nothing too major. And yes I had some blood before bed, I don't think Faith wanted any."

Faith shrugged.

"I'll replenish on my own. He didnt' take much."

Angel winced realizing the mistake and looked up to find Cordelia's eyes gone wide and Wes staring at Faith with eyes that flashed anger.

"If you don't mind, _who_ didn't take much?"

"Spike, he was looking a hell of a lot worse and he needed blood, so I -"

Cordelia stumbled back as Wes shot out of his chair and walked over to check her neck. Faith backed up quickly.

"Hey whoa there! What's the problem?"

Wesley looked at her like she was insane, but didn't let go, his hand wrapped around the back of her neck.

"The problem? The problem is you let a vampire bite you! No offense Angel, "

He shot to the side and Angel held up his hands backing up to give them space he glanced to Cordelia to see her trying not to smile. Confusion registered, why was she smiling at this? Wesley was angry.

"Faith. Do you have any idea how dangerous that is?"

Faith just glared back, and reached up for his arm to try and remove it.

"Well gee, let's see, we were stuck in a prison, forced to fight for our lives and I let some guy I _trust_ to take a little blood so he didn't die! I'm going to say on a scale of one to dead, that's not dead!"

"And if you were too weak to fight? You could have gotten killed! I could have lost you!"

Angel blinked surprised at the slip, not we, I. He looked to Cordelia and she gave him a shrug to show she wasn't in the least surprised. Faith was. Her hand loosened on his arm and he slowly pulled back, adjusting his glasses.

"I'm sorry. It's, been a long week."

Cordelia cleared her throat and walked towards the door. She gave Wes a quick pat on his hand and smiled at Faith before grabbing Angel's hand.

"Why don't you two talk, Angel can show me the invalid."

Angel paused but then let her pull him away as Faith stared at Wes and he refused to look up again. Once they headed for the stairs he glanced at her.

"You knew about this?"

Cordelia rolled her eyes.

"Well duh!"

"How do I not know about this?"

"Because you're a guy, and guy's _never_ know when a woman is in love with him."

He stared at her, wondering why her voice thickened on that. She glanced up and he saw something but it flickered away and she smiled.

"Angel, did you really think she was always worried more about Wes than anyone else out of guilt? Still? Or that they lived together at his place and didn't get to know each other more? If it makes you feel better, it was as much a surprise to themselves as to you. Now come on, we'll check on Spike then I'll make you breakfast."

**AA**

Faith registered that they were alone and glanced around before closing the door. Wesley looked up then and was surprised to find she closed it, not while leaving but to give them both some privacy.

"We should, probably talk."

Faith started, and that was as far as she got. It was all she could think about. Obviously, they needed to talk, but she had no idea how to start. Neither did he and Wesley took a breath and then nodded.

"I, was out of place and, I apologize."

Faith blinked at him, then glared and crossed her arms over her chest. He would have smiled at how much like Angel she was at times without even realizing it, but he was too confused at her glaring at him.

"That's it? You were out of place? "

"Well, yes I, should not have laid hands on you, or, yelled at you."

"Laid hands on me? Are you serious? It's not like you molested me!"

The tips of his ears went bright red and he ducked his head. Faith smirked and lowered her arms walking closer.

"Not like you'd ever _think_ about me that way anyway, right?"

"Uh, well yes, of course. That would be, I mean, I wouldn't, I, "

She kind of liked that he was all flustered, normally he was the cool and calm one. She licked her lips and shrugged.

"I have."

He stopped and looked at her, eyes wider than she'd ever seen.

"You, would what?"

She sighed.

"Think of you, like that. I just figured. Well you're a good guy, Wes, I'm not."

He opened his mouth to say something and she shook her head.

"I know, I'm doing good now but, that doesn't make me good. Any more than doing bad made me evil. I made me evil, and I'm working on the good thing. Like Cordy said at that hearing thing, I'm not a champion, but I'm trying. I hope I can be, but, I'm not counting on it."

She'd ducked her head, now being the embarrassed one and Wesley ducked his head to catch her eyes.

"So, you think I can never see past your, past?"

Her brow furrowed and she looked up at him, getting frustrated.

"It's not that, it's just -"

"You can't."

She nodded. Wesley smiled and reached for her chin to raise it and look at him.

"Faith. Not to sound incredibly narcissistic, but, was there anyone you hurt more than myself?"

She swallowed, caught.

"No, I mean, I killed a guy on accident and, I, hurt people, mentally I guess. I beat up some people but, I, hurt you the most. I'm sorry."

He shook his head and let go of her chin.

"Well then, if I can forgive you, I do believe that gives you permission to forgive yourself."

She shook her head and felt the tears sting, but refused to let them go.

"That's why I can't!"

"Because I forgive you?"

He frowned confused.

"Yes! Because I know you and working here with you, living with you, you are the _last_ person I want to hurt and you're the person I hurt the most!"

He thought he might be getting somewhere and wasn't sure about where this conversation was going, but he couldn't just leave it along, not anymore.

"Why? Why am I the last person you would want to hurt? Angel is the one that believed in you first, gave you the chance."

"I know that! I mean, I'm grateful and I really care about Angel, I do, hell I'd have let the Council take me if they left him alone, but I don't love him!"

Wesley smiled, and the smile grew, then she realized what she said and then groaned. She raised her head to try and backpedal but he was staring at her. She backed up a step.

"What?"

"You love me. No, you, are _in_ love with me."

"I, I didn't say that!"

He didn't care and took that step that she'd given up and reached for her face.

"Well then, allow me. I am in love with you Faith."

**AA**

Cordelia wasn't happy about how bad Spike still looked but after Angel reassured her that he was just healing she left and headed to the kitchen to make him breakfast as promised. Handing him the mug she decided to go check on Wesley and Faith. The door to the office was closed so she figured that was a good sign. With a shrug she turned to head back to the kitchen when she heard her name.

"Miss Chase?"

She stiffened then turned slowly back to the front door. Only one man stood there, Robertson, but it was enough to set her teeth on edge.

"Why are you here? This was settled."

He gave an appreciative smile and stepped down into the lobby area. Hands in his pockets.

"I am here unofficially."

She crossed her arms and tilted her head.

"Oh? So what _do_ you want, Mr. Robertson?"

"Actually, I was hoping to speak to you, privately."

She looked around.

"Well, we're alone now."

"That we are."

She narrowed her eyes as he stepped over to the couch she was in front of.

"Okay, creepy much?"

"We will, be leaving tomorrow morning. Going back to England."

"Nothing we can do to convince you to go sooner?"

She smiled brightly. He simply laughed.

"Well, only if you can convince them to let Marcus out of the hospital earlier."

Her face fell.

"Is he all right?"

"Oh, he'll be fine. It was those visions you shared. Seems it caused an internal brain bleed. He'll heal, it wasn't anything permanent."

"I'm sorry."

"Actually, that is why I'm here."

She swallowed panicking.

"Because, I gave him a brain bleed?"

"More, because your visions gave him a brain bleed. I'm going to believe it's safe to assume that you have had the same side effects?"

Her eyes darted around and she shrugged, arms tightening around herself.

"Miss Chase, if you have these visions regularly, you must be aware by now that they are cutting your life drastically short."

"I don't understand why exactly are you here?"

He reached into a breast pocket and pulled out a card handing it to her. She looked at him then reluctantly took the card.

"Miss Chase, I think you are in the habit of being underestimated. Believe me when I say I am going to try very hard not to ever underestimate you. It's true the Council is leaving this situation alone, however, I am hoping to make some changes in the Council in the future. If I do, being able to work with your team, your, champions, will prove invaluable."

She rolled her eyes and went to comment but he smiled and shook his head.

"No, not control, not even command. Work with. Word is out about the slayer."

"Faith is more than a slayer."

"Yes she is, don't worry, I haven't forgotten our little lesson from yesterday so soon. However, I was speaking of the slayer in Sunnydale. She quit us over a year ago. She's been working independently. The longest living slayer, the most productive slayer we have ever had, and it's _because_ she is not under our control. I can use that, and I plan to. In order to make major changes in the Council."

"So. . . you want me to keep in touch so we can help you take over?"

"Not at all. I want you to feel free to call if you need help. Preferably before the visions kill you. Believe it or not, I believe you could be a great ally to us. Not just your team, but you. I'd be willing to see what we can do to help you stick around and perhaps in time, you'll come to trust me. In time, perhaps the Council won't be seen as the controlling and evil force you all seem to believe us to be."

Cordelia looked over the card and thought about it. She didn't know if he could do any more than the doctor's she had seen already, but then, this was a more mystical ailment than a physical one. She knew she couldn't just trust him though. She took a breath and looked up at him.

"They don't know. You breathe a word of this to any of them -"

He lifted his hands immediately.

"I completely understand. I'll keep it in the strictest confidence. No promises, Miss Chase. On either side, just, an option should you want it. I can't promise anything but to offer whatever help I can if you ask."

She nodded and he offered her a hand.

"Shake on it?"

The sarcasm was obvious and she couldn't help but grin and offer her hand.

"All right, shake on it."

"Hey Cor I rinsed the mug out and - "

Angel froze when he saw them standing so close and walked over to pull their hands apart and glare at the man.

"What are you doing here? Wes!"

Cordelia rolled her eyes and went to say something but the office door opened and Wes stuck his head out. Face a bit flushed and eyes hazy, they cleared immediately and he headed over to cross his arms and stand in front of the others and face Robertson. Faith had also looked out and followed.

Robertson smiled and gave a nod to Cordelia.

"Simply saying our goodbyes and again apologizing. I hope to hear from you soon Miss Chase, and thank you."

He turned to head out and Cordelia sighed pushing past them. She turned to give Angel and Wesley a look that said they'd discuss this later and then walked him to the door. Once he was gone she turned on them, hands on her hips.

"All right you guys, what was that?"

Angel snorted.

"I don't know you tell us? Seems someone forgot that he just tried to kill us."

Cordelia narrowed her eyes.

"Oh yes, I completely forgot, just decided, 'hey he's a cutie! I should totally invite him over for tea!' God, give me _some _credit!"

Wesley stepped in hoping to stop things from escalating.

"Cordelia, what exactly did he want?"

She pulled her eyes from glaring at Angel to look at Wesley.

"He was just saying that they are leaving tomorrow and -"

"Why aren't they leaving now?"

She took a deep breath trying to calm herself down with Angel snapping at her.

"They have to wait until Marcus gets out of the hospital. The visions kind of, were too much for him. Can I continue?"

She looked back up at Angel and he just glared. Wesley cleared his throat and nodded to her.

"Buffy quit the Council."

Now she had their attention and Angel's face fell, she knew that was going to happen, Wesley's brow furrowed.

"Is she all right?"

This time both Wesley and Faith noticed the flinch on Cordelia's face. She covered quickly and shrugged.

"How should I know? It's not like anyone there every talks to me. Go call if you're so worried."

"Cordelia, please, continue."

She concentrated instead on Wesley then and tried for a smile.

"Right, well, seems there's some dissension in the Council. There's the old guys like Marcus that want to keep things the way they have been and there's guys like Robertson that want to change things. He said Buffy was the most successful slayer they've ever had and it's because she's not under their control. So he gave me his card, said to keep in touch and were hoping that if things went well, maybe we'd be working together instead of trying to control and stuff."

Angel shook his head.

"And you believed him."

Wesley was thinking, rubbing at his chin.

"Actually, there were problems even before I left England. There are many younger members that have been trying to make changes, but it's a rough road Things have been running the same way for centuries, many are unable to see a reason to make a break with tradition."

"Thank you Wesley."

Cordelia was feeling very defensive and wasnt' sure why. Part of it was probably the way Angel leapt at anything doing with Buffy, the rest might be that he didn't trust her. Angel shook his head.

"I still don't think we should trust them."

"No, no of course not, still, it would be a good idea to keep an eye on things."

"Can you do that without being noticed though? I don't think we should get involved with Watcher politics."

"True, taking sides on something like that could be disastrous. Which is probably why he only hinted at it, a way to feel out possible allies. I'll look into it."

"Good, and I'm going to give Sunnydale a call, see what I can find out about Buffy."

Angel turned and headed back to his room and Wesley turned to head to the office. Faith opened her mouth to say something but Cordelia shook her head and turned to leave.

"I'm going home."

"Cordelia. . . "

"I need to get some sleep, and Dennis is probably worried. I'll call in later."

Faith followed Wesley into the office. He was already sitting down and looking through his address book.

"Wes."

"Hmm?"

With a frown she walked to the front of the desk and leaned over it, hand slapping down on his book.

"Wes!"

He jerked and looked up, then his face softened.

"Oh, I'm sorry Faith, I, wasn't expecting this new development."

Faith snorted.

"Which one? Angel still in love with Buffy? The Council having issues? Them giving Cordelia a card and trying to get her and us on their side? Or Cordelia being in love with Angel?"

Wesley blinked.

"Cordelia?"

Faith sighed and sat down across from the desk, leaning back in the chair.

"She went home. You two were so busy taking over you didn't even notice. She totally flinched when Angel mentioned Buffy. He was more worried about her then anything else."

Wesley shook his head.

"That doesn't mean she's in love with him. After all, Cordelia was the one that has been here the longest. She's had to deal with the aftermath of Buffy's visits in the past. She was probably just concerned with how Angel would deal with it."

Faith rolled her eyes.

"Yeah sure that's it. Man you guys are dense. Also, you notice that the watcher guy gave _Cordelia_ his card and not you?"

He frowned.

"Perhaps, it was because she was there first? He may have just assumed that it would go on file."

"Then why didn't he mention it? And you know, anyone else worried that their watcher goes into the hospital after one vision and Cordy gets them all the time? I'm telling you something is going on around here that we're missing."

Wesley looked down at his address book then leaned back himself, thinking on everything.

"Perhaps. It wouldn't be the first time we missed something that was happening so close. You said she went home? Maybe I should call Cordelia first."

Faith nodded.

"Probably, but I'd give her some time. I'm telling you, she's got feelings for him, it might be worry, but there's more. Trust me."

He gave her a smirk.

"Speaking from experience are we?"

She grinned back.

"Hey, pot, kettle here."

He nodded, trying for serious.

"Oh, absolutely."


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **All characters belong to Joss Whedon and _Angel _the series.

**Chapter Eight**

Spike woke up stiff, but he could open both up both eyes so he figured he'd been out for a while. Sitting up with a groan he rubbed at the back of his neck. He was in his own room so he got up and took a shower, checked himself out and found all wounds closed, only the last stages of bruising really around to worry about. Once he changed and checked the time he headed downstairs, starving.

Heading into the kitchen, he went straight for the fridge to grab a bottle of blood, then stopped and frowned at it.

"Want that heated?"

He closed the fridge and turned to look at the woman entering.

"You volunteerin', slayer?"

Faith shrugged and grabbed the bottle from him before going to get a mug. Spike just took a seat and made himself comfortable.

"You look better."

Faith shot over her shoulder and set the microwave. Spike gave her a smirk and a wink.

"Nice o' you t' notice, pet. How long was I out?"

"Two days. Council left. Headed back to England and I guess they have some sort of inner war going on. People hoping this will show they need to make changes."

"Rootin' for 'em?"

"Nah, not my problem. Hope they get their shit together before the next girl gets stuck, but, just glad they aren't an issue for me anymore."

She grabbed the mug and handed it over, he frowned at it then drank anyway. He had gotten used to Cordy's concoctions.

"So where's th' rest o' the crew?"

Faith pulled herself up to sit on the counter.

"Well, Wes went to check on something with Lorne, he should be back any time. Angel said he'd be back sometime tonight, tomorrow night at the latest, and Cordelia is at home."

Spike frowned.

"Where'd th' poof go?"

"Sunnydale."

Spike almost choked on his blood.

"Come again?"

She sighed and leaned back when the door opened and Wesley walked in. He seemed only slightly surprised by Spike as he walked over to give Faith a kiss at her temple and grab the tea kettle to put it on.

"Well you're up, how are you feeling?"

Spike stared, wide eyed, and Faith smirked this time and gave him a wink.

"What th' bloody hell happen'd while I was out?"

Wesley turned then looked at Faith who just shrugged. He went back to making his tea as he caught Spike up.

"Well, simply put, one of the Council members came to talk to Cordelia, we caught him just before he left. They left for England, once Marcus was out of the hospital. It seems the visions took a toll on him. Cordelia explained about some dissension in the Council especially since Buffy quit. That was a bit of a shock and Angel called Sunnydale to be sure Buffy was well, then left to check in. He should be back soon. I was just with Lorne to discuss the visions. Faith brought up that perhaps if they took their toll on the man just once there might be a reason to check into the problems they may be having on Cordelia's health. I believe, that's it."

Faith cleared her throat.

"Wes and I are dating."

Spike winced and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Right. So you lot are doin' it, no surprise there, "

"Hey!"

He looked at Faith shrugged, Wesley smiled and gave her shoulder a squeeze. Spike continued.

"An' Angel is gone back t' the slayer, no one's worried abou' Angelus?"

Wesley and Faith glanced to each other.

"Well, we had thought of that and Willow stated she would keep an eye on the, erm, situation. We have heard from her already and things seem to be, uncomfortable for all. It seems Buffy has a boyfriend."

Faith kicked at the table to remind Spike to finish his blood.

"I'm more pissed that he took off. He didn't even tell Cordy, just let us tell her when she came back in last night. She turned right around and went home."

Spike picked up his mug and finished it off before wiping at his mouth.

" 'old on, is 'e insane?"

Wesley frowned and got out his mug for tea.

"I'm not sure I understand. True he could have simply left it at a phone call, are you really surprised that he went to see her?"

"Seein' as 'e's in love wit' th' cheerleader, yeah!"

Faith smacked at Wesley's arm.

"I told you!"

Wesley frowned and rubbed at his arm.

"No, you stated that Cordelia had feelings for Angel."

Spike growled at that and shot up to go take his mug to the sink.

"Poof 'ad his chance, didn' he?"

Faith licked her lips and looked at Wesley who lowered his eyes.

"Spike. Do you, have feelings for Cordelia?"

"An' what if I do, huh? Doesn' matter. Deserves better'n all this. Definitely deserves better'n 'ave the poof walk all over 'er."

He rinsed out his mug and left the kitchen. Faith shook her head and Wesley sighed.

**AA**

Cordelia did come in late that afternoon and got busy on files. Wesley asked her about the card she was given and she handed it over for him to put in his files. She'd already gotten the information written down just in case anyway. She didn't ask about Angel, even once. When she heard that Spike was awake and doing well she relaxed some, but he'd gone downstairs to train so she left him alone for now and finished with the files. Faith went down to train as well, and it was just her and Wesley working on things. She'd just gone to make more coffee when Angel came back. He'd gone straight to the office and nodded to Wesley.

"Wes."

Wesley looked up and quickly put down his pen as he stood up.

"Did you just get back?"

Angel looked exhausted and nodded, taking a seat in front of the desk so Wesley could sit back down himself.

"Didn't want to wait until tomorrow."

"How did it go?"

Angel sighed and ran a hand over his face.

"Giles said it was fine. Buffy's been working still, and is doing well. They haven't had any more problems with the Council."

"Yes well, you knew all of that from the phone call. I meant, the visit with Buffy."

Angel frowned and lowered his eyes.

"She has a boyfriend."

Wesley picked up his glasses and slipped them back on.

"Were you expecting her to be waiting for you?

Angel closed his eyes.

"No, I guess not. It's just, Buffy was, such a huge part of my life. She always will be. I guess, I thought maybe, there would be more, when I came. Instead it was just, uncomfortable. It's not like I expected or even wanted her to come running into my arms, but "

Wesley smiled sadly.

"You were hoping that you were still important to her."

"Yeah, I guess I was. I thought, there were some things that would never change. I've seen so much change, so many people change, I mean look at you and Faith. I wanted, something I could count on. Someone."

**AA**

Cordelia had been heading back to the office with coffee when she head Angel. She knew she should just walk in, not stand there like an idiot. It was just, once he started talking about Buffy, she couldn't bring herself to be part of that conversation. Heading back to the kitchen she sat at the table and lowered her head to her hands.

"You're an idiot Chase. You knew there was no way he'd ever be over her. You don't even rate as a friend. Like he can count on you."

The door opened and she quickly lifted her head and wiped at her face, rising from her seat to go to the fridge, get, something to keep herself busy.

Faith and Spike stopped and gave each other a look. Spike frowned but Faith elbowed him in the ribs.

"Hey Cor, we were just getting a drink. Worked up a sweat."

Cordelia poked her head up and frowned, closing the fridge door.

"Spike! You just woke up from a coma! What are you doing working up a sweat?"

He just gave a crooked smile.

"Let's jus' say I 'ad some stuff t' work out."

She smiled, assuming he meant not being able to beat up on the Council and walked over to give him a hug.

"Well take it easy for now okay? You worried me."

He wrapped an arm around her and let his face turn into her hair.

"Thought that was th' deal, cheerleader. We do the fightin' you do the worryin'."

Wesley and Angel had finished their discussion on how much they had all changed and headed into the kitchen to get Wesley his coffee and something for Angel. That was the scene they walked in on, Spike holding onto Cordelia and Faith munching on some chips. She smiled up at Wesley and Angel frowned staring at the two.

"So sorry to interrupt."

Cordelia pulled back and looked at him confused. Spike narrowed his eyes at Angel and tried not to growl. Instead he let his jaw tick.

"So, 'eard you took a li'l trip down mem'ry lane. So 'ow is th' slayer?"

Angel glared at him then glanced to Cordelia who was doing her best to not look at him, eyes on the ground.

"She's fine. I see you're feeling better."

"Tip top shape, mate."

Cordelia turned to go grab the mug she'd had and handed it to Wesley.

"Sorry, I had it ready but, heard you having a private conversation so thought I'd leave you two be."

She pasted on her best smile and headed to the fridge. Wesley took the mug then glanced to Angel.

"Er, yes well, Angel and I were just, updating each other."

Cordelia waved it off and got two mugs to heat up blood for Spike and Angel.

"Oh no worries, I understand. Got everything sorted out then?"

Angel and Spike were still glaring at each other and Wesley looked at Faith who just shook her head, she wasnt' getting involved. Wesley lifted an elbow to poke at Angel then sipped at his coffee. Angel jerked then slipped his hands into his pockets.

"Uh, yeah. Seems everything is fine. We haven't heard back from the Council. Sunnydale hasn't had a problem, hopefully it's the last we'll hear from them."

"Well that's good. Not that there's much we can count on these days."

She pulled out the mugs and handed them over. Angel started to sip at his and Spike looked down at his.

"Wha', no cinnamon?"

Cordelia smiled and grabbed it to sprinkle over his. Angel licked at his upper lip then looked over as Cordelia put the cinnamon back.

"Um, what about mine?"

Cordelia shrugged.

"You know where it is. Listen if there's nothing else you guys need, I thought I'd head out early."

Spike smirked at Angel, and Wesley frowned.

"You, came in late today."

Cordelia shrugged.

"Well, it's not like you guys need me for anything. Faith and Spike are sparring, I already got all the files taken care of, you and Angel are figuring out what to do about the Council and all of that. I get a vision I'll call."

She offered a smile and patted Wesley's arm on her way out of the kitchen. Angel frowned then turned to follow, Spike went to as well but Wesley grabbed his arm and shook his head.

"Give them a moment."

Spike was obviously not happy about it, but went back to his blood and took a seat.

**AA**

Angel set the mug down on the counter by the office as Cordelia headed off to get her purse and head out.

"Cor. Is everything all right?"

She paused as she was putting on her jacket, as if thinking it over. Finally she pulled it on and sighed.

"Look, I get it. This, never ending thing with Buffy. And you two, are going to do this back and forth thing over and over and we're here to pick up the pieces. Not that you notice. After all, you _have_ no one to count on."

He winced at that, she'd been listening.

"That's not what I meant."

She held up her hand and shook her head.

"No, don't. Okay? Like I said, I get it. And normally, I'd be right there to try and pull you out of that Buffy-funk. I just, can't. Not right now, please?"

She closed her eyes and shook her head. Angel didn't know what to say, so just lowered his head and said nothing. It was an old habit and one that typically worked. Mostly because she didn't let him get away with it. She pulled him out of it, she made him talk, made him smile again. This time, she couldn't help him, and he wasn't sure how to help her. She opened her eyes to find him not even looking at her and she gave a very short dry laugh and pulled her purse over her shoulder.

"You don't see it. You don't see that we're here. That we're always here. Faith, Wesley, even Spike. We're here for you. But you can't see past your Buffy fog. Our entire lives revolve around this, around you and what you're fighting for, and you just, take it for granted. I'm sorry I just, need to go. I'll be back tomorrow."

He nodded, but still didn't look up and she sighed, rolling her eyes. Walked back over to him she reached up and touched his chin, giving him a smile.

"Hey, come on. You were brooding long before I showed up, and you'll be brooding over her long after I leave. I'm giving you a pass for _one night_. So get it out of your system. It's back to work tomorrow. Okay?"

He tried to answer her smile with one of his own.

"Yeah, sure."

She nodded as if satisfied.

"Good. Get some rest. Tell Wes I won't be late tomorrow. I know he's just itching to dock my pay or something for today as it is."

She paused again, staring at him then shook herself out of it and headed for the door.

"Right, well, see you tomorrow then!"

Angel stared after her wondering why he wasn't convinced things were fine. He didn't hear the others come up behind him. Wesley cleared his throat to give him a warning but he didn't turn.

"She said she'd be in on time tomorrow Wes."

"Did ya tell 'er, poof?"

Angel frowned and turned to look at him.

"Tell her what?"

"Gods, you are an arse! You let 'er leave thinkin' you're still in love wit' th' slayer!"

"Shut up Spike."

Angel went to walk past him and Wesley stared open mouthed. Faith was the one to jump after him and grab his arm.

"Hold up there! So he's right? You're in love with Cordelia? And you're over Buffy?"

Angel stopped and looked at her hand on his arm then up at her, and over to Wesley.

"It doesn't matter."

"Angel, I think, to Cordelia, it may."

Angel glanced to the door again then shook his head.

"Not anymore it doesn't. She overheard us talking. About, not having someone to count on."

Faith had let her hand slip from his arm as she looked between Wesley and Angel. Wesley nodded and Angel left, heading to the office and closing the door. He sighed and when he didnt' say anything Spike growled and headed to the basement. Faith crossed her arms over her chest and stared at him. Wesley smiled sadly.

"It's for the best. For everyone."

**AA**

The next day was made painfully normal. And the day after that, and the day after that. It took less than a week for things to go back to the routine they were all used to. Oh there were a few small changes. Wesley and Faith mostly. Spike took every opportunity to tease the two, and while watching Wesley fumble or blush was entertaining, Faith was more direct and he had let up a little just to keep from getting hit. Angel had attempted to talk to Cordelia a few times, but she had mastered diversion and would just wave him off with a blithe answer and stating they were fine.

So things were fine, even if Spike had shaken his head and mentioned that Angel had lost his chance. Even if Angel was starting to believe him. They had a walk in case, and even had Lorne come in to ask for help with his brother. No visions for a few days but they were busy, thankfully. So while life was getting back to normal, it was no surprise that a package came for Wesley. He'd been ordering books for awhile. The surprise was in his face as he read the letter and sunk to the sofa. Spike noticed first and poked at Faith.

"What's up there, watcher? Look like someone ran o'er your dog."

Faith frowned and got up to come over and sit next to him.

"So what is it?"

Wesley looked up at her.

"It's the Council."

Cordelia headed out of the office and stopped, seeing their faces. She glanced back and gestured for Angel to come out. Angel looked around at the faces.

"So, what does the Council have to say?"

Wesley took off his glasses and shook his head confused.

"There was, some sort of problem. Inner workings and all. Robertson, the man that had come to ask us to keep in touch, he's dead."

Faith shrugged.

"Not sure what that has to do with us."

Wesley frowned and looked at Cordelia.

"Well, not us, more, Cordelia."

Cordelia blinked.

"Me? What does it have to do with me?"

Wesley cleared his throat and stood back up to hand the letter to her.

"The package is also for you."

Cordelia glanced to Angel and then to the letter. She wasnt' sure what it had to do with her but she read it, and her face fell. She swallowed and quickly folded the letter.

"You read this?"

Wesley nodded.

"It wasn't addressed to you."

"I, apologize. I saw the return address and knew it was from the Council. I hadn't expected. . . Cordelia, how did he know?"

Spike frowned and stood up as well.

"Know what? One o' you best be explainin' soon."

Angel crossed his arms over his chest.

"Spike's right. If it involves the Council then we need to know."

Wesley looked at Cordelia and she shook her head and went over to pick up the package.

"It's not about the Council, it has nothing to do with you. Drop it."

"Cordelia -"

"No!"

She turned on Wesley and pointed. Taking the package she headed for the door.

"I'm taking a few days off."

Everyone watched her just walk off then turn to look at Wesley who was rubbing a hand over his face.

"Wesley."

"Angel, she doesn't want to discuss it."

Spike crossed his arms over his chest.

"Cheerleader left, so she's not. You are. Best give it t' us straight old man."

"What was in the letter Wes."

Wesley looked at Angel and sighed sitting back down and putting his head in his hands.

"Robertson had done some digging into Cordelia's medical records."

"What for? What the hell is he up to?"

He smiled sadly at Faith.

"Nothing, he's dead now. However by the tone of the letter, he'd discussed this with her prior."

Spike wasn't buying it, neither was Angel.

"So you're telling us that he had her permission to look into her medical records? For what?"

Wesley looked at Angel.

"To find a cure for the visions."

Spike snorted.

"So what? They figure they get rid o' the visions, they get rid o' the Powers an' got free reign wit' the slayer again?"

"No, actually, he kept it from the Council."

"Kept what?"

"The visions, are killing her."


End file.
